


The Wedding

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Seven Blessings [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jewish, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff no angst, Jewish Character, Jewish Wedding, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Love, Supergirl Season 5 Painkiller, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: A Sequel to Eight Gifts - https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847873/chapters/52140127Kara and Lena are finally ready to walk down the aisle and declare their love for each other.Spend the week with Kara, Lena, and all of their friends and family as they celebrate the big, gay, Supercorp Endgame wedding we’ve all been waiting for.For every Supercorp fan out there that needs a smile, a hug, or a laugh, I hope this helps.For the Jewish Supercorp fans out there, I hope I can do this story justice. I’m still learning, but I’m in love with our beautiful Jewish Danvers family. I hope you get a kick out of this not-so-traditional, Jewish Supercorp wedding. ♥️
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Seven Blessings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662874
Comments: 37
Kudos: 51





	1. Becoming A Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiperT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperT/gifts), [mayalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalice/gifts), [Ony_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ony_y/gifts), [DBrooke84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBrooke84/gifts), [theaxmarksthespot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxmarksthespot/gifts), [SuperAgentReignSanversAriasCorp666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAgentReignSanversAriasCorp666/gifts), [Lenalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalou/gifts), [pclauink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pclauink/gifts), [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/gifts), [Someone_you_loved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/gifts), [SAJJBristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAJJBristo/gifts), [gaykryptonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykryptonian/gifts), [bveros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bveros/gifts).



> In these times of uncertainty and anxiety, both for Season 5 and the world as a whole, we all need some super fluffy, angst free, Supercorp love. 
> 
> Wishing you and your families good health, peaceful hearts and safe passage through this trying time. Just like Season 5, we will weather this storm with grace, perseverance and love. 
> 
> I will do my best to keep the fluff coming. It is the very least I can do for this beautiful fandom. 
> 
> ♥️ ValkyrieNine

“Do you know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Kara Zor-El? It’s your eyes. God, I love your eyes. They are so blue. They are my favorite blue. Maybe my favorite color in the world. I don’t know how I got so lucky”, Lena whispered in Kara’s ear.

Lena’s warm breath against her cheek sent shivers of pleasure up and down Kara’s spine.

They turned their bodies towards each other instinctively. Being on the same side of the dinner table afforded them a closeness they both desperately craved. Life had been hectic for the last two years, with Kara saving the world and Lena studying night and day to prepare for her conversion, but they always made time to appreciate each other. Their love was infinite, beautiful, and precious to them both.

Kara ran her hand along Lena’s bare knee and grinned. She leaned in closer and whispered.

“You’re the beautiful one, my love. Your hair, your lips and that dress. It is so perfect. I love when you wear green. It brings out your eyes. Mine are nothing compared to yours. I mean really. Have you seen your eyes?”

Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s neck and took a deep breath.

“You smell so good I could live here. Are you sure you want to marry me? You’re a super model that smells like heaven and I’m just me.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and chuckled. She ran her lips along each of Kara’s fingers, with a feather soft touch and pressed them to her cheek.

“You’re ridiculous and I love you with all my heart. Just you? You’re my hero. You’re my lion heart. You’re so adorable when you’re wrong. I’m no supermodel, but you are my perfect girl. You have all of the beauty and all of the heart. I have all of the Luthor crazy.”

The sounds of the bustling restaurant filled the air, but the two lovers were only focused on each other’s quiet whispers. Nothing else could draw their attention away. They were lost in their own romantic exchange.

Kara leaned in and whispered back. “I’m never wrong, Malkati. Not when it comes to loving you.”

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s chest. The moment they confessed their love to each other, Lena found an unrivaled peace resting her hand over Kara’s heart. No feeling calmed Lena more than the steady beat of Kara’s life force under her palm.

“This is my home. Do you know that? You’re my home. It doesn’t matter where we are or what we are doing, I will always find my peace here.”

Kara gently caressed Lena’s fingertips. Her touch was so delicate, Lena’s nerves danced with delight.

Kara looked around the restaurant for the first time. She had a hard time looking away from Lena’s piercing green eyes, but she knew how much Lena wanted her to see the beauty of the hilltop spot.

“This restaurant is perfect. The view, the twinkling lights, the food. It’s just magical. You are so amazing my love.”

“I knew the moment I stepped into this place that I wanted to bring your here. We have to go out onto the balcony. The view is extraordinary and there is a little dance floor where they pipe in old romantic music. All I could think when I saw the view was how badly I wanted to kiss you under the stars. In all fairness, I want to kiss you everywhere.”

Kara placed her hands on each of Lena’s cheeks and grinned.

“I’m enjoying the view right here. This is my home, right here.

“Dance with me baby?” Lena smiled at Kara sweetly. “I need to be closer to you.”

“I’d love to”, Kara said standing up. She walked around and pulled out Lena’s chair. She extended a hand to the smiling brunette and gave her a playful wink. Lena set her napkin down on the table and accepted Kara’s chivalrous gesture. Lena looped her arm through Kara’s and kissed her cheek.

**“I Only Have Eyes For You”, by the Flamingos played softly in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/3YdKJzcoMZMacISlpY4QoP?si=souBhfsRQEacAVB3rq1FTA**

Kara led the starry eyed brunette to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around her waist. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her lips softly. They grabbed each other so close and with so much love, everyone on the dance floor stopped for a moment and smiled. Kara leaned in and kissed Lena’s lips, her nose, and her cheek. It wasn’t until she kissed Lena’s neck that they began to sway to the music and pressed their cheeks together.

“Are you excited about the week my love?” Lena scratched Kara’s neck gently.

“God, I love when you scratch my neck like that.”

“I know what my baby likes”, Lena whispered.

Kara pulled back a little and stared deep into Lena’s eyes.

“I am so excited. I still can’t believe how hard you’ve worked on your conversion. Rabbi Eilberg said you were the most committed convert she has ever worked with. Do you realize it normally takes people twice as long to go through the process? Some people take a decade to get through it all if they aren’t committed.”

“Why can’t you believe it? I’m a Luthor. We don’t do anything like everyone else. Besides, marrying you, joining your family, and sharing something this meaningful made me want to really focus. When I put my mind to something, I don’t back down. It was worth every second to marry you.”

Lena pressed a hand to Kara’s cheek and beamed with a smile that was only Kara’s.

“Just be glad you’re not a man.”

“Oh, I’m thankful for that every day”, Lena said with a hearty chuckle and a playful wink. She squeezed Kara and placed her hand over Kara’s heart.

“Me too Malkati”, Kara said.

“We really have to enjoy this time together. The next five days are going to be out of control, Ahuvati.”

“Ahuvati?” Kara asked grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes, glassy with tears. “I love that. You have learned so much.”

“Well, you are my love and it didn’t require much creativity on my part. I chose ‘Ahuva’ as my Hebrew name, because you and your family make me feel so loved. Just remember, if I’m called up to the Torah for an Aliyah, they are calling me, not you my beautiful hero.”

Kara let out a hearty chuckle. 

“Have I told you how adorable you are, Lena? I mean truly. I cannot believe how you’ve embraced all of this. I love you so much”

Kara wrapped her hand over Lena’s where it rested on her chest and pressed her cheek close to Lena’s.

“I know it’s tradition, but I hate that we have to be apart for a whole week.”

“Malkati, it’s going to be like a three ring circus for the next five days and I am going to miss you so much, but at the end of it all, you’ll be my wife and that is all that matters to me. It will all be worth it when we are alone together in the Yichud room. Mom is going to make us a feast. You think Sam is hungry. Wait until we break our fast after the ceremony. I know it seems old fashioned to do the Yichud, but it has always been one of my favorite traditions. It’s very romantic. The moment I see you alone for the first time after five long days, my heart might burst.”

“My heart will burst with longing. I hate being away from you for a work day. I can’t imagine five full days. We spent so much time longing to be together. Every moment with you is precious.”

Lena moved closer to Kara and held on desperately. 

”I know baby, but at the end of the week, you will be Lena Danvers.”

“Lena Danvers. I’m going to be Lena Danvers. It sounds too good to be true. I still can’t believe this is all real. We have been through so much. I can’t believe we’re finally here.”

**“Dream A Little Dream Of Me” by Doris Day played in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/2HyPrPSANTIPkR6CfiytwY?si=K-iLC4uzT2O458EVNyMYEg**

“We have been through so many trials, but they all led us here. Everything I have done or will ever do, will be because I love you with all my heart. I fight every villain to keep the world safe for you. The minute I fly into danger, I fight with every ounce of strength so I can return home to you.”

“You sound just like Clark. You Supers are so romantic”, Lena whispered softly.

“We love like we fight. With every fiber of our being.”

Lena placed both of her hands on Kara’s chest. They touched foreheads and closed their eyes.

“Thank you for never giving up on me. I know it would have been easier to walk away. You could have treated me like a villain and no one would have blamed you.”

“Malkati, you don’t get it. I could never walk away from you. You have a part of my heart. I will always run to you. I will always love and protect you. That will never change.”

“I love you so much baby. Do you think we will ever stop saying these things to each other? Everything you say to me makes my heart flutter.”

“You’re the love of my life, Lena. I only say what I feel. You’re my world and I can’t wait to make you my wife.“

“Your mom called me three times today to make sure we have everything we need. I think she can’t wait either.”

“She called me five times. She must have been on the phone all day. She’s excited to spend quality time with you and Sam. She said Sam is thrilled to be your Shomeret, but she is nervously eating everything in sight.”

“Sam’s a million months pregnant and ready to pop. She can eat anything her heart desires.”

“That’s what mom said. She said that poor Sam has worked her way through two briskets since she arrived. Alex said she hasn’t gained a lot of weight, but her cravings are ferocious.”

Lena leaned in and whispered.

“You Kryptonians and your hunger. Alex better be careful. Sam might start eating the furniture if she doesn’t keep her well fed.” Lena gave Kara a sweet tap on the nose with her forefinger and kissed her lips softly.

“I hate the idea of being away from you, but it will be nice to bond with your mom and Sam. Are Clark and Alex ready to be your Shomer and Shomeret? They have to know it will be hard to keep you calm and relaxed for five days.”

“They’re very excited and very nervous. Maybe as nervous as we are. Let’s pray for no villains or portals to alternate universes opening up for a day. We just need good weather and a little bit of peace.”

“It will be perfect. I know it in my heart. We have come so far and your mom picked out the luckiest day on the calendar for us to get married. My heart will rest easy. We will be surrounded by everyone we love and cherish.”

“I can’t wait for you to meet my cousin Yael. She is so funny and sweet. She’s excited to read one of the seven blessings.”

“What do I call her? She’s a Rabbi, but does she refer to herself as Rabbi, Rabbinit, Rabba, or Rav? There are so many different ways to say it. I don’t want to offend her.”

“It’s almost as bad as spelling Chanukah right? Listen, Yael has a great sense of humor. She is reform and will not stand on convention. Just call her Yael. She’s your family now too. She’ll give you a snarky response if she wants you to do something different. She’s hilarious.”

“I can’t wait to meet her. I can’t wait for this crazy celebration. It’s just sad.”

“What’s sad, my love?” Kara’s brow furrowed with concern.

“If I didn’t want to marry you so bad, I think I could stay here, dancing under the stars with you forever. This feels magical.”

“How about we dance until they throw us out, and then we can spend the rest of the night, wrapped together under the covers? How does that sound?”

Lena pressed her hands to Kara’s chest and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Perfect, Ahuvati. It sounds like the perfect way to spend our last night together.”


	2. Day One Apart - Borrowed Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena arrives at Kara’s childhood home in Midvale and is greeted by a very pregnant Sam, a very loving Eliza, a very excited Ruby and a very supportive Lois. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Kara checks into a fancy suite at a nearby hotel with Clark and Alex and wonders how she could miss Lena so much already.

Sam’s phone vibrated across the kitchen counter, startling all of the occupants of Eliza’s kitchen. Everyone nervously awaited Lena’s arrival. Ruby grabbed the phone and handed it to her very pregnant mother.

“Thanks Babe”, Sam said rubbing her lower back uncomfortably.

She flipped the phone over and grinned.

_**1 Text message from Lena** _

Sam opened the text message and handed her phone back to Ruby. She turned to Eliza and Lois and smiled cheerfully.

“Lena will be here in twenty minutes”, Sam said. I’m so excited to start the week. I wonder if she is freaking out yet.”

“I’m sure the only thing freaking her out is being away from Kara. I know she was nervous about being away from her for five days. They haven’t been apart this long since they confessed their feelings to each other. We have to keep her sufficiently distracted”, Lois said as she rinsed some dishes in the sink.

“I really wish she had allowed me to grab her from the airport.” Eliza helped Ruby scoop out balls of cookie dough onto buttered cookie sheets. “We need to pamper her as much as possible. She is the queen for a week.”

“Does that make Kara the king?” Ruby asked innocently.

“Actually, yes, in a way”, Eliza said with a wink. “During the week leading up to the wedding, they are to be treated like royalty. Their Shomer and Shomeret are there to protect them, watch over them and keep them calm and happy.”

“When Clark and I called her a couple days ago, I begged her to let me pick her up, but she said we were already doing so much she didn’t want to impose”, Lois said preheating the oven.

“Ugh. I’m too pregnant to protect Lena, but I will definitely watch over her and try to keep her calm. Being her Shomeret while I’m this pregnant is not exactly ideal, but I will give her all the love and support in my heart.”

“How are you feeling Samantha, my love? The Danvers matriarch surveyed her pregnant daughter-in-law with a sweet smile and maternal concern.

Sam rubbed Ruby’s back and kissed her head.

“Hey Rubes, can you go grab my vitamins?”

Ruby gave her mother a nod and quickly ran upstairs. The moment she was out of earshot, Sam leaned in and whispered.

“Do you want the real truth or a pretty lie?” Sam asked with a weary chuckle.

“How about a little of both sweetie”, Lois said rubbing Sam’s back supportively.

Sam let out a little yawn.

“I’m good. Just tired, starving, full of pee, aching, swollen and clearly super emotional”, Sam said with a sad laugh. “But I am going to muster every bit of positive energy and joy for Lena. She deserves a perfect Maid Of Honor. I will be the best Shomeret I can be. I know I’m hardly what she imagined, but she has you two and Rubes to help where I fall short. Did I mention I’m starving like all of the time?”

Eliza beamed and moved to the dining room table. She pulled out a chair and motioned for Sam to sit.

“Come here and sit down, my heart. I’ll make you and my grand baby something to eat.”

Sam grabbed a bowl of green beans and an empty bowl from the counter. She slowly waddled her way over to the table and took a seat in the chair. Eliza rubbed Sam’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head lovingly. The exhausted mother-to-be looked up at her mother-in-law and gave her a teary smile.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Eliza. I know I say this all of the time, but you really are the best mother-in-law in the world. I am so sorry I’m so tired and emotional. I’ve been doing so well, but these last few weeks have been really hard.”

Lois sat down at the table next to Sam and patted her arm.

“Oh my God Sam, please don’t apologize. You are going through so much and you’ve been such a trooper.”

“Lois is right sweetie. You have handled your pregnancy remarkably well. You’re almost at the finish line. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be an exceptional Shomeret to Lena, but we will be here every step of the way to help out where we can.”

The sound of the doorbell ringing startled them all. Eliza kissed Sam’s head again and turned towards the foyer.

“I’ll go grab the door”, Eliza said joyfully. “Let the wedding festivities begin!”

Lois wiped her hands on a towel and followed Eliza. Sam called out after them.

“It’s going to take me an extra minute to get there because of the waddle walking, but I’ll be there.”

Eliza swung open the door and found an elated Lena standing with all of her luggage and a garment bag.

Eliza stepped forward and threw her arms around her beautiful daughter-in-law to be. She covered her face with kisses and pulled back, her eyes bright and full of joy.

“Hello, Lena my beautiful love. How was your trip baby?”

“Hi Mom. The trip was good. It was so weird flying without Kara. I miss her so much already.” Lena’s eyes were teary and she looked pathetically lovesick.

“I know you miss Kara with all of your heart baby, but I can guarantee that your Yichud will make all of this worth it. I am sure her heart aches for you as well, but that first moment when you are alone together after five days will be magical. I still remember my Yichud with Jeremiah. It was one of the greatest moments of my life. I am confident that your Shomeret will keep you sufficiently distracted this week.”

Eliza kissed Lena’s cheek and stepped back so Lois, Ruby and Sam could greet Lena.

Lena made eye contact with Sam and her already joyful smile widened.

“Hello beautiful. How’s our baby?” Lena asked with a grin. How are you feeling my sister?”

Sam wrapped her arms around Lena and held on tight. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but they were tears of joy.

“I can’t believe we are finally going to be family for real. Thank you so much for choosing me as your Shomeret.”

“Sam, you’re my very best friend in the world and you have always been family. My heart has always rested easier with you by my side. You, Eliza, Lois and Ruby are the perfect souls to have around me during this time. Just remember to take it easy though. You are very pregnant and I know that you are exhausted.”

“I’m good, Leen. Really. I just hope a giant, butterball of a Shomeret won’t ruin your week. I’m not exactly nimble and ready to pounce.”

“If I need a ninja, I’ll call my future wife. What I need is my best friend who has always loved me and supported me. What I need is someone who always makes me smile and who I trust with my life and my heart. It was always going to be you Sammy.”

Sam kissed Lena and gave her another squeeze.

“Come on you two. Let’s finish our greetings inside. It’s too cold out here for either of you. We have to keep you both healthy.”

The women moved inside and Lois stepped forward to greet Lena. She moved a hand to her face and caressed it gently.

“How are you sweetie? Did you have a good trip?”

Lena gave Lois a warm hug and held on.

“Thank you so much for being here for the whole week. I know it is cruel to pull you away from Clark.”

“Nonsense Lena. I am honored to be here. Clark and I appreciate every minute we have together, but a week away from him will make our reunion even sweeter.”

“I guess we will all need a Yichud of our own”, Sam joked.

Ruby and Eliza brought in Lena’s luggage and closed the door. Lois stepped back and Ruby leapt into Lena’s arms.

“Hi Auntie Lena. I am so happy the wedding is finally here. Thank you so much for letting me be a part of all of this.”

“Hey Rubes. Of course you had be a part of this. Not only are you my favorite kid in the world, but you are the brains of the operation. When all of us are going crazy, I know you will keep us all in line. We have to have our Ruby here.”

Ruby gave Lena a kiss on the cheek and grinned. The women all walked into the kitchen.

“Come in and take a load off, sweetie. Are you hungry or thirsty?” Eliza asked already moving to the refrigerator.

“I’m doing okay. Just glad to be off the plane. There was a ton of turbulence. Kara usually holds my hand and keeps me calm. How do I miss her so much already?”

“It’s normal my love. I know a week apart seems drastic when you’re madly in love, but it will be so much more special when you two reunite.”

Lena and Sam both let out a simultaneous yawn.

Eliza rubbed Lena’s shoulders and kissed her head. Why don’t you and Sam go upstairs and get some rest before dinner. I’ll bring you both a snack in a bit.”

Lena grabbed Eliza’s hand and pressed it to her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily.

“Thank you so much, Mom. If I have to be away from Kara this week, I am so happy I have you all here. This feels like home, right here.”

Eliza glowed with excitement. “You are home my love. I feel so blessed to have you girls under one roof. I love my daughters, but you four are precious and it is so lovely to spend a special week with just us.”

“It’s special for us too Eliza. Your daughters are terribly selfish when it comes to spending quality time with you. We love that we get you all to ourselves this week”, Sam said with a big grin.

***

“I miss her. It’s been half a day and I already miss her with every fiber of my being”, Kara said unpacking her clothes. “I swear, I’m pathetic,”

The penthouse suite at the Midvale Grand Hotel was an uncommon luxury for Kara, Alex and Clark, but Lena insisted that they have the very best accommodations for their week apart.

When they were making all of the arrangements for the wedding, Lena laid in Kara’s arms late one night and told her how sad she was for Kara that she couldn’t spend their week apart in her childhood home with her mom. Kara said she was happy to make the sacrifice for Lena.

It didn’t matter that Kara told Lena that they didn’t need anything fancy. Lena simply replied back, “You are my life and my love. You are precious to me. If I have to be away from you for an entire week, I want to know that you have everything you could ever want or ever need. I get to be in my favorite place in the world with our family. I want to make sure that you are just as relaxed and just as happy.”

Deeply moved by Lena’s words, Kara found herself barely able to speak. “There is nowhere in the multitude of universes that I can feel happy or relaxed without you by my side.”

Now, Kara stood in the middle of a palatial suite with Clark and Alex wishing she could trade the luxury for Lena’s arms.

Alex placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder as the hero pulled out a pile of folded clothes.

“I know Kar, but it’s only five days and at the end of it all, you will have a beautiful new wife. You and Lena have been through so much, but at the end of five very short days, you two will finally be together.”

“Thanks Alex. I’m going to need these little pep talks this week. I’m already a mess”, Kara said with a sad little chuckle.

“We’ll both be here to remind you what is most important cousin”, Clark added.

“I’m really sorry you have to be away from Lois.”

“Time apart always makes us appreciate each other more. I am very honored you asked me to be your Shomer.”

“No better choice”, Alex said with a wink. “I miss Sam like crazy already, but I know she’s probably relieved to have some time away from me. I keep looking at her like bomb ready to explode. I’m sure she is thrilled to have some peace.”

“You are Sam’s world. I highly doubt that, Alex. You know that if you need to be with her at any time, I’ll be fine.”

“We have plenty of time. She’s not due for three more weeks. I’m here Kar. I’m here to keep you sane and maybe you can keep me sane along the way.”

Kara threw her arms around her sister and grinned. “Deal! The three of us will keep each other sane.”

***

Sam laid against the big fluffy pillows on Eliza’s bed and let out a deep sigh.

“Oh God, that feels good”, she said with a big smile.

Lena laid her suitcase across the ottoman and unzipped it. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she was wrapped in a big fluffy robe.

“I feel so weird taking Eliza’s bed for the week”, Lena said pulling out a fresh change of clothes.”

“I said the same thing, but she insisted. She said that you and I deserved to have the most comfortable bed in the house because we both need to rest. She went out and bought a new plush mattress and bedding just for us. I really don’t know how we lucked out so much.”

Lena slipped on her National City sweatshirt and a pair of leggings. She crawled onto the bed next to Sam and held her hand.

“I don’t know either, but we have the best mother-in-law ever.”

“With our mommy issues, she really is a godsend”, Sam said with a hearty chuckle.

Lena joined in and they laughed hysterically.

Eliza appeared at the doorway grinning from ear to ear and holding a plate of sandwiches and fresh baked cookies.

“Nothing warms my heart more than hearing the two of you laugh. How are you doing my loves?”

“We’re wonderful Mom. This bed is ridiculous. It is so soft. Are you sure you don’t want us to stay in one of the other rooms?” Lena asked.

“Absolutely not. I want my precious girls and my precious grand baby to get plenty of rest and be comfortable. This is going to be a long week. It will be wonderful, but you two need as much rest as you can get. Lena moved closer to Sam and patted the bed.

“Come here”, Lena said to Eliza with sweet smile.

Eliza set the plate of food down on the nightstand and crawled into bed next to Lena. She and Sam both wrapped their arms around Lena and hugged her tight. Eliza grabbed Sam’s hand and kissed Lena’s cheek. She looked at Sam and Lena and her eyes welled up with happy tears.

“I have lived a very blessed life, but I have never felt more blessed than I do right at this moment. Thank you both for making my girls so happy.”

Lena laid on the cloud-soft bed, surrounded by the loving arms of Eliza and Sam and she knew in her heart that this was exactly where she was meant to be.

“Knock Knock”, Lois said peeking her head through the doorway. She and Ruby stood at the end of the bed and smiled.

“Room for two more?” Ruby asked. Ruby and Lois climbed onto the bed and joined the Danvers group cuddle.

Eliza closed her eyes and beamed.

“Thank goodness I sprung for the king size bed. I love our growing family.”

“Thank you all for being here again. I miss Kara so much. I miss hear heartbeat next to mine, but the four of you make me feel so much better.”

“While you wait to rejoin your Kara, consider our heartbeats yours, Lena my love. You can borrow our heartbeats until you two are reunited.” Eliza pressed her forehead to Lena’s and kissed her nose softly.

There was never any greater love in Lena’s life, than the love she felt for Kara and her new family.


	3. Day Two Apart- I’d Eat A Kryptonite Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their second day apart, Kara and Lena both find comfort in their friends and family. Lena, Eliza, Sam, Lois and Ruby meet with the Rabbi to discuss the ceremony, and Lois and Lena discover that Clark and Kara have a similar quirk in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the over the top fluffiness. I just feel like with everything going on in the world, we all need a heavy dose of Supercorp sweetness. 
> 
> Wishing you and your families good health and happy hearts. ♥️

“I swear, this baby is going to be the end of me”, Sam whispered the minute she saw Lena stir on the pillow. Lena’s eyes opened and her soft lips widened into a sweet grin. 

“What time did you finally get to sleep, Sammy?”

“I stopped getting up to pee around four am. I know once I see her adorable face I’m going to be madly in love, but she is really doing a number on my bladder.”

“She will be here in no time and you will forget all of the discomfort. All you will see is a little baby version of Alex staring back at you and you will fall madly in love.”

Sam moved in close and cuddle up next to Lena. She grinned from ear to ear and looked down at her belly. 

“I can’t wait to meet her. I am so excited, I can barely think straight. Of course, that could be the pregnancy brain. I still have to pinch myself when I think of how wonderful our family is. It’s a little surreal. I mean at one point I tried to kill everyone as Reign, and then you tried to take everyone down. We’ve been through a lot.”

Sam let out a little chuckle and Lena couldn’t help but join in.

“Sexual tension can really wreak havoc on your sanity”, Lena replied with a hearty laugh, trying to catch her breath. 

Sam winced in pain and held her stomach uncomfortably. 

“Are you okay, sweetie?”

Sam took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“Yeah. I’m okay. Just feeling the hourly kick. She’s our little baby D.E.O agent. She’s going to be just like her badass mama. I miss her so much.”

Lena caressed Sam’s head and gave her a sad smile. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

Sam sat up a little. She had to struggle to prop herself up, but it was clear she was doing everything she could to muster her strength. 

“Absolutely not. I am just fine. I may be insanely pregnant, but I am your Shomeret. I am here to make you feel comfortable, safe and relaxed. How are you feeling babe?”

“I’m good. Feeling a little tense, but I know it will be okay.”

“Tense? I know you’re not worried about committing.”

“Absolutely not. From the moment we met, I knew she was my home.”

“Then what’s bothering you, Lena?”

“Since the moment we confessed our feelings to each other, Kara has stood by my side. Just the sound of her voice soothes me in a way I can’t possibly describe. I guess it’s just strange to wake up and not have her arms around me.”

“I totally get it. We will be here for each other, and I promise you the days will fly by. What’s the plan for today?”

“Rabbi Rosen will be here in a few hours to go over the entire day and all of the details for the ceremony.”

“That’s great. You just need to stay good and distracted,”

“I think that’s going to get us both through all of this.”

“Come on, Sammy. Let’s hop out of bed and go grab some breakfast.”

Sam patted Lena’s arm and smiled. 

“Babe, I don’t hop anywhere anymore. You’re going to need a crane and two D.E.O agents to get me out of bed.”

Lena kissed Sam on the head and rolled off the bed. She put a hand out to the mother-to-be.

“Come on sweetie. I’ll help you get out of bed and you can help me make my way to the Chuppah without going completely bonkers.”

***

“So, I received all of Rabbi Eilberg’s notes and we have worked together to create a beautiful wedding experience for you and your beloved. Rabbi Eilberg is so sorry that she will be out of town for the ceremony, but I assure you that I will do everything in my power to make your day perfect. What is your Hebrew name?”

Eliza and Sam sat on either side of Lena grinning. Eliza looped her arm around Lena’s, while Lois and Ruby sat at the end of the table watching and listening. Pure joy filled the room. 

“Ahuva”, Lena replied proudly. 

Rabbi Rosen’s dark hair and green eyes seemed to mirror Lena’s features. She was a little older than Lena, but she had a sisterly quality, that appealed to the nerve-wracked CEO. Her warm smile and calming demeanor helped the bride-to-be relax immediately. 

“That is truly one of the loveliest names I’ve heard. It’s not very common. How funny is the timing? I said ‘your beloved’ and that is the Hebrew name you have chosen. Why did you choose Ahuva?”

Lena grabbed onto Eliza and Sam.

“This beautiful family welcomed me in with open arms. Since day one, they have been my heart, my home, my safety, and my love. Eliza has welcomed me as a daughter and I love her with everything I am or will ever be. Just like her daughter, I love her with every beat of my heart. The entire family makes me feel so loved. It seemed like a very easy choice.”

Rabbi Rosen reached across the table and stretched out a hand. Lena took it, and suddenly she felt like she was able to breathe. Rabbi Rosen was warm, kind and beautiful. It was clear that Lena was nervous, as any bride-to-be would be, but speaking to someone so warm and kind, made her drop all of her usual Luthor walls. 

“That is so beautiful. I not only see the love in this home, but I can feel it emanating from all of you. Tell me a little about you and Kara. I know that you and Kara met with Rabbi Eilberg frequently, and her notes were amazing, but I would like to just hear a little directly from you. I will be meeting with Kara as well.”

“I call Kara ‘Ahuvati’ and she calls me ‘Malkati’. From the moment we met, my love for her has been a seed that grew into this beautiful tree. That’s what I picture when I think of us. I see a branch that represents our love, one that represents our loyalty. I see branches for our passion, our love for our family, our commitment to each other. When we are together, nothing can hurt us. There is no fear, no pain, no darkness. There is only a love that has grown and thrived like that little seed.”

“I’m guessing your vows will be a piece of cake”, Rabbi Rosen said with a playful chuckle. “Please go on. You are painting such a beautiful picture. Tell me how she makes you feel.”

“Loved. She makes me feel more loved than anyone else on the planet. She makes me feel safe and warm, even when things seem grim. When she looks at me and smiles, there are no walls or barriers. I see pure joy and love in her beautiful blue eyes. I see her adoration, but it isn’t physical attraction only. It’s more. I feel as though there is this invisible tether between our hearts that has been there since day one. I was not exactly National City’s favorite person when I arrived, but Kara believed in me and loved me without falter. Even when the whole world was against me, her heart was true and loyal like the Lion of Judah.” 

Rabbi Rosen patted Lena’s arm and beamed.

“I have to say I am looking forward to spending some time with Kara.”

Lena’s smile widened at the mere mention of Kara’s name. 

“She will not disappoint. The moment you see her beautiful smile, you will understand why my heart is hers now and forever.”

“I suppose I don’t need to ask my usual next question.”

“What’s that?” Eliza asked.

“Do you have any doubts, fears or trepidation about marrying Kara?”

Lena smiled. Tears pooled in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Eliza tight.

“None. I have no doubt, fear or trepidation in my heart. She is my heart and I am hers. My only fear is that I will go mad from missing her over the next week.”

Lena sighed and let out an adorable little laugh. 

“Lena...Ahuva, I would like to tell you a little secret if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.”

“I have married nearly a hundred couples from all walks of life. Every interview I have ever done has always left me with a tiny little shred of doubt. Maybe it was a look or a word. Maybe it was a feeling deep inside. Each of those couples made the walk to Chuppah and are all happily thriving, but each of them had a fissure, a tiny little thread of weakness I could see. I haven’t sat down with Kara yet, but I am convinced you two might be the first couple I have ever met that has my complete confidence. Do me a favor and don’t spread that around.”

Lena sat up a little straighter and beamed. 

“I know it’s not humble, but I am proud of our love.”

“There is nothing wrong with that. As long as you both love and respect each other, taking pride in your love is something I think more couples should do. Just always be humble when it matters most and don’t make people feel bad if they have to work a little harder.”

“I am so blessed. My daughters have both found a love that is so rare, so exceptional, it only graces a small number of people. To see them both so happy and truly loved by these two is one of the greatest joys I have ever felt. I am so happy to have such beautiful daughters.”

Eliza reached over and took Sam’s hand. Lena grabbed onto them both and leaned her head against Eliza’s shoulder. Lena’s smile was warm and bright. 

“Okay, here is the really hard question, but you have to answer it. You must be truthful no matter what.”

“Okay”, Lena said confidently. 

“Tell me one thing about Kara that bothers you. One thing that Kara does, says, doesn’t do that is negative in your mind. You are both human. You both have your flaws. During this week leading up to your wedding, you are both queens, but tell me one thing that will show me that you understand Kara is human, and thus flawed.”

Lena closed her eyes and looked down. She took a quiet moment of contemplation. 

“Well, you know who Kara really is”, Lena whispered softly. 

“I do, and I assure you that her secret, your secret will always be kept safe.”

“I love Kara with all of my heart and soul. I have no doubt in my mind that she loves me more than anyone and she shows it every single day.”

“Lena...something negative.”

“She has to save the world. She has to be the hero. She is loved and respected by the entire planet. She runs head-on into danger every single day. I guess if I had one thing that I know is negative, is that I hate that I have to share my beloved, my Ahuvati, with the entire world. I know it is terribly selfish, but sometimes I wish she could be selfish, but I know in my heart, that wouldn’t be her. She is selfless, brave, protective, and loyal. She sees the good in people and the good that she can do. So, I guess no matter how hard it is to see her run off into danger to save the world, I rest easy knowing her heart longs to return home to me.”

“That is so annoying, right?” Sam asked the beautiful Rabbi. 

“Annoying?” Lena shifted in her seat. “What do you mean?”

“I just mean, even your one negative attribute weaves itself perfectly back to your love for each other. I was only playing with you Lena. I believe with all my heart and soul that Alex and I are soulmates, and I am happier than anyone could ever be, but you and Kara...well, that’s magic.”

“She’s not wrong. I love that you were honest, and I hope you have been honest with Kara.”

“I have. My blood family is not exactly the warmest group of people. I was raised in a cold cruel household and I sometimes build walls to protect my emotions and protect the emotions of those I care about. When Kara and I committed to each other, when I took on the journey of conversion and we decided to get married, we shared everything in our hearts and made a promise to always share what we were feeling. The thing I love about Kara more than anything else, is that she has offered time and time again to put away her cape and live only for me.”

“How did you respond?” The Rabbi asked with a warm smile. 

“I told her that to love her, is to love every part of her. To ask her to stop protecting the planet would be tantamount to asking her to change her very essence, and I would never do that. She and Alex both take on what feels like insurmountable danger every day, but they proceed with caution and care because they want to return home to us. Who could ask for anything more than that?”

Eliza wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her head. All of the women in the room had tears in their eyes. Lena’s words clearly touched them all to their core. 

“I know we need to discuss the ceremony, but how about we take a break for lunch. I am sure we could all use some refreshment.” Eliza stood up from her chair and motioned for Ruby to join her. 

“That would be lovely”, Rabbi Rosen said. “Please let me give you a hand.”

Eliza, Ruby and Rabbi Rosen disappeared into the kitchen and left Sam, Lena and Lois alone. Lois moved over to the seat previously occupied by Eliza and wrapped an arm around Lena. 

“And they say Clark and I are sugary sweet. You two are so adorable.” 

“You were thinking of some other negative thing about Kara when she asked you, weren’t you?” Sam whispered softly to Lena.

“I was. How did you know?” Lena whispered back and smiled.

“I’m your best friend. Spill it.”

“Well, seeing as she is a woman of God, it felt a little weird telling her that Kara keeps sleep floating around the room after we have...umm...you know. More than once, I have rolled off her and fallen onto the floor. It only happens when she is truly relaxed...if you know what I mean.”

Lois and Sam giggled like two schoolgirls. 

“Clark does that too. I figured out the trick.”

“What’s that?”

“I tie one of his legs to the bedpost and that usually does the trick.”

“Lois, that’s downright kinky”, Sam whispered, clearly impressed. 

“The first time I did it, you should have seen poor Clark’s face. He thought I had snapped and gone full on dominatrix on him. He’s so innocent.”

“Poor, sweet, innocent Clark. He must have been terrified”, Lena said trying not to laugh. 

“He was, but I just tied him up, pulled up the covers and laid on his chest happily.”

“And that really works?” Lena asked overjoyed.

“Yes. You’ll have the occasional mishap, but it is a good solution.”

“Mishap?”

“The other night we fell asleep and when I awoke we were both floating and so was the bed. It was dangling from his foot.”

The women’s futile attempt to stifle their laughter caught the attention of the women in the other room. 

Eliza popped her head out of the kitchen and gave the three women a motherly grin. 

“Everything okay out here my loves?” Eliza asked warmly.

“Everything is perfect, Mom”, Lena replied trying to hold back more chuckles. 

“Okay, but I get the sense you three are up to something naughty.”

The women exploded into raucous laughter. Eliza shook her head and popped back into the kitchen to finish lunch. 

Lena grabbed Lois and Sam’s hands, smiled and took a deep breath. 

“Thank you so much for being here with me and making me laugh. I am so lucky to have you both.”

Lois and Sam both kissed Lena’s cheeks simultaneously. 

“Now, have you two considered trying handcuffs?” Sam asked. 

***

After lunch, the women cleared the table and continued their discussion about Lena and Kara’s big day. 

“Rabbi Eilberg explained that you two wanted to try and incorporate many of the more traditional aspects of the Jewish wedding ceremony.”

“We do. Rabbi Eilberg said we should research the ceremony and pay special attention to the traditions, history and meaning behind them.”

“So, you two have already made a commitment that most Reform couples are not doing these days. The separation for a week is something that challenges the heart and the mind, but the suffering, of which I know is probably considerable for you and your beloved, will be worth it when you two are reunited under the Chuppah.” 

“We decided to have a Yichud, so we knew the separation was necessary and meaningful.”

“And you two will fast the day of your ceremony until your Yichud, of course.”

“We will.”

“I will prepare them a first meal, that will be worthy of their fast”, Eliza said giving Lena’s arm a loving caress.

“Your witnesses will sign your Ketubah. Lena, as a convert, do you understand the meaning behind all of the rituals you and Kara have chosen for the ceremony?”

“I do. I’m a bit of a nerd when it comes to studying and preparing.”

“You can say that again”, Sam said with a playful jab. “But we love you for it.”

“The wording you and Rabbi Eilberg chose for your Ketubah is exquisite. Who are your witnesses?”

“Nia Nal, a very dear friend and Lois of course.”

“And neither of them are related by blood?”

“They are not, but they are a meaningful part of our lives.”

“Perfect choices then.”

“I adore the artist we chose for the Ketubah. She is so talented”, Lena said proudly. 

“And Rabbi Eilberg said that Kara will hand you the Ketubah to care for.”

“She will. Kara’s connection to Judaism mixed with her inherent need to make the day perfect, has lead her to take on the more masculine role in the ceremony.”

“Are you comfortable with that?” Rabbi Rosen asked.

“I am. Our ceremony will be one of mutual love and respect, but she has always dreamed of this day and I love and support anything she wants to do to make the ceremony special.”

“Lovely. Okay, next you have chosen to do the Bedeken. Very unusual for two brides.”

“We both loved the historical significance and I love the idea of her lowering my veil.”

Ruby adjusted in her chair.

“Umm...can I asked a question?”

“Of course sweetheart”, Rabbi Rosen said with a welcoming grin.

“What is the Bedeken?”

“It’s a very old ceremony that goes back centuries. The Bedeken is a veiling ceremony. After the Ketubah is signed, Kara and Lena will stand together and Kara will lower Lena’s veil. The origin of the Bedeken is interesting. It is said that the tradition goes back to Jacob, who on his wedding day, was tricked into marrying the sister of the woman he truly loved. If Kara lowers the veil herself, she knows that it is truly Lena standing next to her under the Chuppah. Does that make sense, Ruby?” Rabbi Rosen gave Ruby a sweet smile. 

“It would be very embarrassing if Kara lifted the veil and found Lex under there”, Sam said with a hearty laugh.

Lena shook her head in horror. 

“Why did you choose to do a Bedeken? It’s so old school”, Lois said surprised.

“Kara has been attending Jewish weddings all of her life. She said that when she pictured herself getting married, she saw herself performing every ritual. Now I’m thinking she is worried about that Lex thing”, Lena said joining in on Sam’s continued laughter. 

“What happens after the Bedeken?”Ruby asked. 

“Next comes Kara and Lena’s walk to the Chuppah. Lena, I see in my notes that both of your parents have passed away. I am so sorry. Do you have any other family that will be there?”

“No blood, but my family will be all around me”, Lena said smiling at all of the women around the table. 

“I will walk Kara and Lena to the Chuppah and stand by their side”, Eliza said. “They will have plenty of parental love from me.”

“I have no doubt”, Rabbi Rosen said with a sweet smile. 

“I love your Chuppah design. The pictures are stunning, Sam said to Lena. 

“We looked at so many designs, but I definitely think we made the right choice. Thanks for your help, Sammy.”

“Next, Kara and Lena will say their vows. Ruby, do you know the significance of the Chuppah and why couples are married under one?”

“This I do know. When my moms were married, they had one. The Chuppah has four corners and a roof to represent the home they are building together.”

“Exactly right, little one”, Eliza said proudly. 

“Oh, the next part of the ceremony is very old as well. Next, Lena will circle Kara under the Chuppah seven times. This represents Lena building a wall of love around their relationship.”

“We were going to each circle each other three times and then do a circle eight, but it seemed overly complicated. I love the idea of creating a wall of love and protection around our marriage.” Lena’s face dropped a little. “I miss her so much. Sorry I keep saying that, but I can’t wait to stand under the Chuppah with her.”

Lois, Ruby, Sam, and Eliza crowed around Lena’s chair and held onto her for support. Eliza kissed Lena’s head and placed a hand over her heart.

“You do not need to apologize, my love. I have always dreamed that my girls would be married to partners who lived for them. All of my dreams came true.”

“I know what comes next”, Ruby said with a big smile.

“Oh yes. The Seven Blessings. I see Ruby will be giving one of the blessings. I think that is perfect. Who else will be reading the blessings?” Rabbi Rosen looked through her notes and penciled things in as they talked. 

“Cat will read the first blessing. After Cat will be Nia, then Ruby of course. Next will be Clark, J’onn, Lois and the girl’s cousin Yael. She is also a Rabbi.” Eliza pointed to a picture of Yael, Alex and Kara as children that hung on the wall in the dining room. 

“Oh yes. I do have to ask, why didn’t you have Yael perform the ceremony?”

“Kara asked her, but she said that she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold it together emotionally. The girls are very close and they have been all of their lives. Yael said that she spent most of her life worried that Kara wouldn’t ever get her dream wedding, but now that her dream is finally coming true, she is sure she would be a complete mess. She is happy to read the Seventh Blessing.”

“I completely understand. It is so important that we maintain our composure during the ceremony. I married my sister and her husband, and it was incredibly difficult not to break down into tears of joy. They were so beautiful.”

“She did offer any assistance you might need. She is flying in tomorrow and will be staying with us.”

“Lovely. I really appreciate that. Lena, I think your Seven Blessings will be beautiful. Rabbi Eilberg and I did rewrite some of the blessings to make them more representative of the two of you. So much of the traditional ceremony is centered around a man and a woman. We made changes to better represent you both and your commitment to each other.”

“Thank you so much. We know they will be perfect.”

Lena beamed. Her eyes were bright and all of the stress from the morning seemed to wash away. Her feelings of longing and uneasiness were replaced with excitement and love. 

“Do you know what comes next, Ruby?”

“The breaking of the glass?” The precocious teen offered up.

“Exactly. Lena and Kara will break the glass together and we will all shout ‘Mazel Tov!’ I would ask you why we break the glass, but it almost feels like a trick question”, Rabbi Rosen said with a playful smile.

“Ha! I totally get it”, Sam said. “When I asked our Rabbi to explain the significance, she read off a laundry list of different meanings. The glass represents the fragility of human relationships, the sound of the breaking glass will ward off evil spirits, the marriage will last as long as the glass is broken. I love this one because the glass will always be broken, so the marriage will always last.”

“That is really beautiful. I like that one, Sammy”, Lena said happily. 

“There are so many, but the one I believe is most significant is that the breaking of the glass represents the destruction of the Temple in Jerusalem. It is a reminder of where the Jewish people have come from, and the pain they endured. It is because of the hardships they suffered, that the two of you can stand together and be married, under the eyes of God and with your loving family all around you.”

“Very well said, Sam.” Rabbi Rosen sat back in her chair and gave Sam a nod of approval. “After the glass is broken, you and your beloved will walk together to your Yichud.”

“You keep saying that word. What’s the Yichud?” Ruby asked. 

“Well, Rubes, your Aunt Kara and I have made the choice not to see each other for a week. The Yichud happens after the ceremony. It is a private moment of reflection and reunion. We will share our first private words and our first meal of the day together since we will be fasting.” 

“Why do you fast on your wedding day?”

Rabbi Rosen cleared her throat, ready to take on all of Ruby’s questions. 

“Similar to Yom Kippur, your wedding day is a day of atonement. Kara and Lena will fast, and it will make it very special when they are able to share their first bites together.”

Sam leaned in and whispered softly in Lena’s ear. 

“I don’t know if you two will ever emerge from your Yichud. Once the two of you are together alone, I fear the reception and festivities will have to wait for days.”

Lena whispered back. “When I see her alone for the first time, I am going to spider monkey her so hard. I just can’t wait to be with her again. I need to hear her heartbeat and know she is okay.”

“She is with Clark and Alex. They are the two most responsible people I have ever known. I am sure she is doing great.”

“When you emerge from your Yichud, you will enter the reception, bound together as a married couple. Kara will cut an oversized challah and share the bread with the guests after a prayer is said by Yael in Hebrew and Eliza in English. You will dance the Hora and have a wonderful time with your friends and family. Lena, it will be a truly magical day and I will do everything I can to make sure it is perfect.”

“Thank you so much for taking us through everything, Lena said. “I am feeling far more relaxed knowing the ceremony will be everything we hoped for. I would marry Kara anywhere and under any circumstances because I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but it is so wonderful to know that the day will be filled with beauty, love and family.”

“What do you think Kara, Alex and Clark are up to, I wonder”, Eliza asked with a smile. 

***

“Come on Kar. Stop pacing like a lion and take a seat. Look at this spread. Cold beers, burgers and fries. It doesn’t get better than this. We can just sit back and watch a movie or something.”

“What’s bothering you, cousin?” Clark asked with his signature disarming smile.

“Was it a mistake to do this whole separation thing? The Yichud seemed romantic, but my heart actually hurts not being by her side. I mean, I know she is safe, well-fed and happy with Mom and her Shomeret, but it doesn’t make me miss her any less. 

“You know, it does take a lot of strength to chose to be away from the woman you love, but you are the strongest person I know.” Clark placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. His eyes glimmered with a genuineness that made Kara feel a little braver. 

“You guys are right. It’s only five days. I can get through anything for five days. Do you think she misses me half as much as I miss her?”

“I have no doubt in my mind that Lena is missing you desperately, Kar. I know right about now, Sam and Mom are probably telling her that you miss her too.”

“It’s so funny, I am sure there are couples that relish their time apart. I’m sure they take these five days to enjoy their last bits of freedom before marriage, but I just can’t wait to wrap her up in my arms and spend the rest of my life with her.”

“How did the three of us become such hopeless romantics?” Alex asked with a sad little laugh. 

“I have no idea, but I would swallow kryptonite to kiss Lois right now”

“Same, I would eat a kryptonite sandwich to just hear her voice, but Mom said the separation has to be complete. You guys know you can call Lois and Sam, right?”

“We do, Kar, but we will stand with you in solidarity. Sam knows to call me if there are any issues with the baby or if she needs me.”

“I just can’t stop pacing and fidgeting.”

“I have the perfect cure. Let’s eat and then go for a very special trip to a place that always calms my mind, body and heart.”

“The Fortress of Solitude?” Kara asked.

“Nope. Bowling!”

Kara and Alex looked at Clark and exploded into fits of hysterical laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to hit 600,000 words this weekend so please forgive me if the editing isn’t perfect. As always, thank you for reading and sharing your comments. I have the best readers in the world!


	4. Day Three Apart - Counting Flying Supergirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yael arrives in Midvale, Lena and Sam can't sleep, and Alex shares her concerns about being a mother to a newborn.

Lena awoke to the sound of Sam groaning. She sat straight up and looked around, trying to locate her best friend who sounded like she was in danger.

“Are you okay, Sammy?”

She looked all around, but she could not see Sam anywhere.

“Sorry I woke you,” Sam said, still not visible to Lena.

“Where are you?”

“Down here.”

Lena crawled out of the covers and looked over the edge of the bed and found Sam laying flat on her back on the floor.

Lena leapt off the bed and fell to her knees next to Sam.

“Are you okay? Is the baby coming? Do I need to call Alex?” Lena blurted out frantically.

Sam chuckled and grabbed Lena’s hand.

“I am okay, Lena. No need to call in the Calvary just yet. My back was sore when I woke up. I thought laying on a flat surface would feel good.”

“Did it feel good?” Lena asked with a teasing smile.

“It felt great until I tried to get up and ended up stuck on my back like a stranded turtle. I somehow got myself down here, but I could not get back up again.”

Lena leaned over and kissed Sam on the forehead.

“Come here,” Lena said, reaching over and helping Sam sit up. She positioned herself behind Sam and supported her.

“Ugh. Some Shomeret I am. How am I supposed to help you with anything when I am rolling around the floor like a giant pregnant beach ball?”

Lena gave Sam a squeeze and held onto her.

“You are my best friend and you make me laugh. You have no idea how important you are in helping me maintain my sanity. I would never have survived the last couple of days without Kara if it had not been for you.”

“Well, I am glad I make you laugh… I guess,” Sam said with an embarrassed smile.

“You are so much more than that to me, Sammy. You are the best Shomeret. You are here, sacrificing your time alone with Alex to support me. You are the best friend I could ask for.”

“I’m sure everyone wants a maid of honor that is a million months pregnant and swollen from head to toe.”

“I love every inch of your swollen pregnant, beautiful life-giving body. What do you say we get you off this floor and grab some breakfast?”

“Oh, thank God. I am starving.”

Lena stood up and helped Sam to her feet.

“Of course you are. You are awake,” Lena said playfully. “Come on. I am sure Eliza has already whipped up something amazing.”

***

“Who are you and what did you do with Kara? I have never seen my cousin smile like you’re smiling right now.”

Kara threw her arms around Yael and kissed both of her cheeks.

Yael was stunning. She had long, beautiful brown curls and bright hazel eyes. She was kindness personified, and her smile was warm and infectious. She was three years older than Kara, but they were as close as sisters since childhood. She hugged Kara back harder and kissed her cheeks.

“Yaya! I missed you! You look fantastic. Thank you so much for coming," Kara said squeezing her cousin tight.

“I missed you too. You are the one who looks fantastic. You are glowing.”

“Wait until you meet my love. Lena lights me up inside. You will understand why I am smiling so much. Come in.”

Alex and Clark greeted Yael warmly. It had been many years since the cousins were all gathered.

They all took a seat in the living room of the suite.

“So, how was your flight, Yael?” Clark asked cheerfully.

“Long but worth it. How are you lot doing here at the grand palace? This hotel is so posh”

“We are not exactly suffering, are we?” Alex said, pointing down at her luxurious hotel slippers.

“Speak for yourself, Alex. I cannot believe this is only my third day away from Lena. No amount of luxury can outweigh my longing for her,” Kara said sadly.

Yael wrapped an arm around her cousin and smiled.

“You have told me about the trials you two have endured. I know you miss your beloved, but your choice to Yichud was a good one. You two need this time to reflect on yourselves and your future together. When you two get into your Yichud, there will be no tearing you apart.”

“Careful, Kar. Yaya is using her Rabbi voice. You had better listen,” Alex said, giving Yael a jab in the ribs.

“I cannot believe you two already made it two days. I thought you two would have cracked by now.” Alex turned to Yael. “These two are such a mess without each other, Yael.”

“Good. You will spend a happy lifetime together. Do you want me to send her a message when I see her?”

“Everything I have to say, she already knows in her heart. I gave Mom a letter and a present to give Lena when she needs it most.”

“That is so lovely. Lena is very lucky to marry someone so thoughtful," Yael said happily. 

"Make no mistake, I am the lucky one." Kara grinned and placed a hand over her heart. "Promise me one thing?”

“Anything.”

“If she looks sad, make her smile. I cannot bear to think of her feeling sad. You always make me laugh. I am sure you’ll make her laugh.”

“It is a promise.”

“Thank you and thanks again for being here. It means so much to me.” Kara smiled her sweetest smile and wrapped her arm around her cousin’s.

“Your wedding day will be perfect. I will do everything in my power to make sure of it. I am talking to Rabbi Rosen tomorrow.”

“She is planning on stopping by here later. She interviewed Lena yesterday, and she wants to speak to us about the ceremony.”

“I have never seen a reform ceremony with so many traditions incorporated. You really have a little of everything. It will be spectacular."

“All of the traditions are meaningful to us. Lena was so wonderful supporting me and what I’ve envisioned since I was a little girl.”

“That is why she will be such a wonderful wife to you. That kind of support will carry through your lives together. Sometimes it is the small kindnesses that show you how dedicated someone is to you. A little care and a little kindness goes a long way.”

“I cannot wait to see her in her dress. She will be so beautiful.”

“Well, cousin, I cannot wait any longer. I am beyond jet lagged and I must meet your love. I am extremely excited to meet the woman who has stolen away all your hearts. Your mother’s words about Lena are equally loving. Maybe more so.”

Alex giggled.

“Right? You would think Mom was getting married with how excited she is.”

Yael put a loving hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“And how are you doing mother-to-be?”

“I’m good. I miss Sam and Ruby with all my heart, but I am taking this time to think about what kind of mother I need to be for our new little girl.”

“Your family just keeps getting better and better. I cannot wait to meet your beautiful baby girl.”

“Thanks Yaya,” Alex said hugging her cousin.

“Well, I had better get settled in at the house. I guess the next time I see the three of you will be on your wedding day. Alex, Clark, any messages for Lois and Sam?”

“Just tell them how much we love them and miss them,” Clark said with sweet sincerity.

Alex nodded her head in agreement.

“Please make sure Sam is eating enough. The baby has her starving all the time.” Alex looked genuinely concerned.”

“Alex, Sam is with Mom. You had better ask Yael to check and make sure Mom is not over feeding Sam.”

“I will.”

“Yaya,” Kara said, grabbing her arm again.

“Yeah, Kar. What’s up?”

“Just say ‘My heart beats for you Malkati’.”

“Aww. My queen? That is adorable. I will send her the message, you big ole sap. I swear, the three of you hopeless romantics give me faith in love.”

Yael gave Alex, Kara and Clark hugs and kisses goodbye and she was off to Eliza’s house to meet Lena.

***

Lena sat at the kitchen table absentmindedly trimming a bowl of green beans. She stared out the window at the beautiful Midvale day and wondered what Kara was doing and if she was missing her half as much as Lena was missing her. She allowed her thoughts to drift, and she became lost in her own reverie.

_Oh, my love, I wish I could hear your voice or see your sweet smile, even for a moment. Everyone has been so wonderful, but it is you who keeps me calmest. It is you who makes me feel safe and full of joy. I am loving this time with Mom and the girls, but my heart aches with a sick longing for your arms and the taste of your lips. Maybe if I close my eyes tight and think about how much I love you, you will feel it and know that you are my only thought, you are my every thought._

“Lena, my love. Are you okay?”

Lena looked up and smiled. Eliza stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Standing next to her was a stunningly beautiful woman Lena could only surmise was Yael. Lena dropped her green beans and stood up quickly.

“Oh yes. Hello. I am so sorry. I was lost in my thoughts.” Lena took a few steps closer and smiled. “You must be Yael. I am Lena. It is so lovely to meet you,” Lena said with a bright smile.

Yael stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lena tight. Lena marveled at the comfort Yael’s hug brought her. They had just met, but Yael’s presence was oddly soothing. Yael pulled back a little and grinned.

“Let me guess… you were thinking of Kara and wondering what she is doing right this minute.”

Lena smiled and nodded.

“I have thought of little else since we have been apart.”

Yael moved her hands to Lena’s shoulders and kissed both of cheeks.

“It is so wonderful to meet you, Lena. I just came from the hotel and I can tell you that Kara is at this very moment just as distracted with longing and thoughts of you.”

“Really? Is she okay?”

“She is more than okay. She sent a message for you. She said, ‘my heart beats for you, Malkati’.”

Lena’s eyes lit up and filled with happy tears.

“I am so sorry I am tearing up. I just love her so much,” Lena said, trying to compose herself. “Hearing ‘Malkati’ after two days apart is so lovely.”

Yael wrapped an arm around Lena and smiled.

“Kara told me I would see why she loves you the moment I met you. She was right. Welcome to the family, Lena.”

“Thank you so much.” Lena wiped tears from her cheeks and beamed.

“How are Alex and Clark doing?” Lena asked feeling a little more pulled together.

“They are good. I think everyone is using this time to contemplate critical issues in their lives. I know Alex is excited to be a mother.”

“I hate that Sam and Alex have to be apart. Lois and Clark, too. Kara and I were so touched when they said that they wanted to stand by us during this week. We consider ourselves so blessed to have two emotionally healthy and happy couples as examples in our lives.”

“The week will be over in no time. Soon the two of you will walk to the Chuppah and start the rest of your lives together.”

“Yael, I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to have you here. Thank you so much for being here for Kara and sharing all of this with us," Eliza said touched by Lena and Yael's affection for each other. 

Lena threw her arms around Yael and hugged her close.

_It still amazes me how much Kara has helped me lower my walls and welcome people into my life with open arms. Yael is a stranger to me, but hugging her feels so natural._

“I am here for Kara, but I am also here for you Lena. There is no more worthy trip than one for love. I am so thrilled to help you both celebrate your commitment to each other. Welcome to the family, Lena.”

Lois, Ruby, and Sam walked into the kitchen and saw Yael and Lena hugging. They approached the two of them and they all went in for a silly group hug. Eliza latched on and the sound of their laughter filled the home with joy. 

***

Lena laid in bed staring up at the ceiling.

_Sleep Lena. You need to sleep. The next few days will be remarkably busy and you need all the rest and strength you can get. I miss Kara’s arms. I miss the way she smells, like fresh strawberries and clean laundry. She smells like home and she feels like home, soft and cozy. I miss the way she looks at me. I did not realize how much her love energized me for each day. You need to sleep. Sleep. I said sleep. Maybe I can count sheep. Maybe I can count flying Supergirls instead of sheep. Ha! I must tell her that one. She would love it. This is hopeless. My mind is wandering more and somehow, I am hungry. Even after that giant meal and dessert._

Lena let out a little sigh.

“You cannot sleep either?” Sam whispered.

Lena sat up and looked at Sam. Her face was bathed in moonlight.

“My mind is racing too much. Are you okay? Why can’t you sleep, Sammy?”

“I am at that stage of pregnancy where literally every single part of my body hurts. My back, my hips, my legs. Even my elbows hurt. Our little one is kicking like her beautiful mama kicking down a door. My Alex. I miss her so much, Lena.”

“Sammy, you are in pain and it has been three full days. Call her. Kara and I will totally understand. You need to hear each other’s voices.”

“I am okay. I can make it. I just need one thing.”

“Let me guess, food?”

“Please. That would be amazing. Do you want to sneak downstairs and watch a movie or something? Just until we get sleepy.”

“Yes! Come on. I’ll help you get out of bed, so you don’t turtle,” Lena said playfully.

“You know one day you will be a million months pregnant and I will totally mess with you when you are helplessly laying on the floor,” Sam said with a giggle.

“Kara will be my wife. Somehow I do not think she would ever allow that.”

“You are right. She will probably just cradle you and your baby in her arms for nine months. You have got a good one there, Lena. I am so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Sammy. Alex is amazing too, but if you tell her I said that I will deny it vehemently.”

“Ugh. You two. Come on. Let’s head downstairs and see what snacks we can find.”

***

Kara, Alex, and Clark sat on the rooftop of the hotel and stared up into the sky. They slow sipped cognac and smoked cigars. Kara usually preferred something sweet with an umbrella, but she was desperate to feel close to Lena. Kara fixed her eyes on an exceptionally bright star and smiled.

“Hey, Kar. What is that smile about?”

“Oh, I was just thinking of Lena. When we first started dating, we really tried to be thoughtful about not moving too fast. We would spend some nights apart here and there. I remember Lena telling me to look up at the stars above National City and find the brightest star in the sky. She said that no matter where I was or what I was doing, if I looked at the brightest star, she would look at it too and think only of me. I found my star.”

“It is so remarkable,” Clark said with a grin.

“What’s that?” Kara asked.

“Your love for Lena. I have often wondered if my love for Lois was crazy. Most people think I am over the top loving Lois the way I do, but the way you love Lena is just as crazy and just as special. It makes me feel tied to you more. I guess I am just thrilled you and Lena made it through all of your trials and tribulations and came out the other side happy and stronger.”

“Aww, Clark. You big ole softie,” Alex said, giving his shoulder a pat. “I swear, they built the House of El on sappy love poems.”

“I do not know about the House of El, but I know that Clark and I are madly in love with Lois and Lena, and we cannot help but show it. The three of us are incredibly lucky”, Kara said smiling.”

“How are you feeling about the baby, Alex?” Clark asked.

“Good, I guess.”

“That did not sound convincing, Alex.” Kara looked at her sister and gave her a supportive smile. “Spill it.”

“Can I be honest?”

“Of course,” Kara said.

“I am terrified. Every day we get closer to her birth, I am worried that I will not be the mother she needs me to be. I have this incredibly dangerous job, and I am always doing stupid things to get myself hurt. Now, I need to make sure I stay in one piece because I have a family to take care of. What if I am not a good mother? What if I’m like Dad and make terrible decisions that scar her?”`

“That’s crazy, Alex,” Clark said with his most disarming smile. “You are an amazing mother to Ruby. I do not think I have seen a happier, more well adjusted kid. She is lucky to have you.”

“Are you kidding? Ruby is all Sam. By the time I got her, she was perfect. Sometimes I feel like she is the mother and Sam and I are the children. The other day I was so busy I forgot to log in and pay the water bill. Did Ruby remind me? Nope. She just logged in and paid the bill without saying a word. I think I am the lucky one. I guess I just wonder if being being a D.E.O. agent has hardened me too much. I wonder if I can be soft for a newborn baby. I have so many weapons in the house. I mean like a disturbing amount of weapons," Alex said with a nervous laugh.

Kara set down her glass and her cigar and wrapped her arms around Alex.

“You will be the BEST mother. You have wanted this for so long, and you are not Jeremiah. Not by a long shot. You are present, you are loving, and you set an outstanding example of how to live an honorable life. You may not be soft, but you are the warmest and kindest person I have ever met. The moment you hold her in your arms, you will be soft for her. I can guarantee it. Ever since you and Sam got pregnant, I have noticed you making smarter decisions. You have been sending in teams of agents to dangerous situations instead of busting in like a lone hero. You have been more thoughtful to your schedule and getting home to Sam. Alex, I cannot tell you one hundred percent that you will not make some mistakes along the way. All parents do but you will love her, Sam, and Ruby with every fiber of your being and you will protect them with your life and your heart. That is all anyone can ask of an exceptional mother. Mom made mistakes along the way, but the two of us turned out great. Follow her lead and your daughter will be the luckiest girl in the world.”

“Thanks guys. I know I am just being neurotic. I just hope this baby knows how much I love her already.”

“She knows. When she arrives, she will get so much love, she will never want for a single thing. Remember, you are not doing this alone. You have Mom and you have all of us to lean on.”

“Two Supers, three Kryptonians, one D.E.O. agent, a badass C.E.O., two mild-mannered reporters, three scientists, one crazy Jewish Mom, and a whole lot of food. This poor kid. She’s coming into a freak show,” Alex said with a giggle.

“You are not wrong. Our family may not be traditional, but it is ours. This kid will have some interesting stories to tell. That is for sure,” Clark said.

“I will happily toast to that!” Kara raised her glass in the air. Alex and Clark clinked their glasses against Alex’s and grinned.

“To Baby Danvers!” Clark said.

“To Baby Danvers!” Alex and Kara echoed.


	5. Day Four Apart - Queen Of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Eliza share a quiet moment together. A special gift from Kara brings comfort to her beloved, and Alex and Kara reminisce about their long roads to happiness.

“Lena, can I steal you for a minute?” Eliza asked as Lena walked past her bedroom.

“Sure. Is everything okay?”

Eliza smiled, patted the bed, and stretched her arms out to her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Lena walked into Eliza’s room and took a seat on the bed beside her. The door leading out to the deck was open and a cool breeze wafted into the room, bringing with it the smell of the sea air and the calming sounds of the waves hitting the rocks. Lena adored Eliza’s room. Contained within its walls was the promise of warm embraces and cozy comfort. The calming scents of lavender, lemongrass, and grapefruit permeated the air. Every moment Lena spent in Eliza’s room, whether it was sharing a casual chat or watching a sappy movie on a lazy Sunday, made her feel a contentedness she could only find in one other place. In Kara’s arms. Eliza’s entire home was a retreat from the cool harshness of Lena’s frigid upbringing and one of her favorite places on the planet.

“Everything is wonderful, my love. I just wanted to catch up with you and see how you are feeling. Your big day is almost here.”

Lena let her eyes drift to the pictures of Kara and Alex that sat atop Eliza’s perfectly distressed white dresser. Seeing Kara’s beautiful face smiling back at her, made her heart warm over with longing and affection.

Eliza wrapped a motherly arm around Lena’s shoulders, and they leaned back against the pillows. Eliza pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Mom, I wish I could properly articulate just how much your unconditional love and support mean to me. I cannot thank you enough for making this week so special and for everything else you do.”

Eliza pressed her lips to Lena’s temple and squeezed her tight. No matter how many times Eliza wrapped Lena up in a warm embrace, Lena never took it for granted. Eliza was not only the woman who raised the love of her life, but she was also the most brilliant and humble woman she had ever met. She was someone who Lena looked up to and had the utmost respect for. She was not just Kara’s mother. She was a mentor, a friend, and a guide through life, Lena desperately needed since childhood but finally found in Eliza.

“I need no thanks, my love. You are my family. You will always have a plentiful supply of love, support, and guidance from me. That and food.”

They both chuckled.

“I am still pinching myself. This all feels too unbelievable. In just a couple days, I will be Kara’s and she will be mine.”

“You need not stand under the Chuppah to be each other’s beloved. You have been each other’s love since you met. It will be lovely to have you take the Danvers name.”

Eliza’s genuine smile and meaningful eye contact filled Lena with a sense of connectedness that calmed her heart.

“It will be wonderful for me too. You have always made me feel like a Danvers, but now it will be official. Eliza, thank you for being the mother I have always needed.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t have the mother you deserved growing up. It truly breaks my heart.”

“Losing my mother early was a blow that I never recovered from fully. I think the trauma colored my relationships from a very young age. Having Lillian take over as my mother-figure didn’t help.”

“I am so sorry, sweetie. She really didn’t make your life easy, did she?”

“Not at all. All I ever wanted was a mother who makes me feel safe. Someone I could look up to and rely on when things were hard. Lillian was not that person.”

“I wish she had been a better mother to you.”

“But you are, Eliza. You really are. You have shown me what it feels like to have someone to come to when I am worried or stressed. You are always there with encouragement, and I will never go hungry with you around. You have nurtured me, guided me, and loved me even when I knew I wasn’t lovable.”

“Never!” Eliza said, holding Lena tighter. “You are always lovable.”

“You welcomed me into this family without hesitation or judgement, even after all the things that happened between Kara and I.”

“Do you know why it was easy to welcome you into the family, even after everything that happened?”

“No. Please tell me.”

“You make Kara happier than any other human being on this planet or any other planet. You fill her with peace and joy. There is this light that emanates from her when she talks about you. She glows with love. How could I not love you?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Lena said, choking back her tears. “Here I go again with the waterworks. I wish I could stop crying, but I am just so happy.”

“As long as they are happy tears, we are good,” Eliza said, wiping a tear from Lena’s cheek.

“Mom, I can’t thank you enough for loving me the way you do.”

“It is so easy, my heart. You have felt like family since the beginning. I do not just love you because of the way you love Kara. I love you for who you are. I love that we are not just a mother and daughter, but you are also my friend. You are exceptionally warm and kind. You are the most brilliant scientist and inventor I have ever encountered, and I learn from you as much as you learn from me. You do not understand how nice it is to have someone to attend symposiums and lectures with. I love talking science with you, and I love how easy it is for us to chat for hours. I don’t have that with Kara or Alex. Ever since their late teens, they have run away from me when I try to love them.”

“Those goofs don’t know what they are missing. Eliza, I love our friendship too. I think I was just as desperate for a mentor as I was for a mother figure. Explains the whole Rhea debacle. I guess I have always just needed unconditional support and love. Alex and Kara have no idea how great they have it.”

“Rhea… that evil woman,” Eliza said with a momentary flash of rage. Her face softened quickly, and she caressed Lena’s head. “When you told me about the way she took advantage of you, I swear I wanted to go back in time and put that woman in to a headlock.”

Lena laughed and grabbed onto Eliza tighter.

“I would have paid to see that. Seriously, it was my fault. Me and my mommy issues,” Lena said with a sad laugh.

“Listen, my love, I will always be here to counsel you and cherish you. We need not to stand under the Chuppah for you to be family. You are one of my girls and I am so proud of who you are and how much you love Kara and our entire family. Having you, Sam, Ruby, and the new baby in our lives has brought us all so much closer and I feel truly blessed to watch our family grow.”

Lena leaned against Eliza and gave her a hug.

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, baby. So much.”

“So, you think I’m smarter than Alex?” Lena asked playfully.

Eliza poked Lena’s ribs and gave her a little tickle.

“You two are so bad. You’re worse than Kara and Alex were as kids.”

“I doubt that very much.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Eliza asked.

“Sure.”

“How much do you miss Kara?”

“I’m not sure how to respond without sounding like an melodramatic mess. I don’t know if I could quantify my longing to be by her side.”

“Try anyway.”

“I feel like Kara took a piece of my heart with her. I feel like I cannot quite breathe or rest. Every thought, everyday daydream, every moment of my day is fixed on Kara. I miss everything about her. I miss her smile, her adorable laugh, her protectiveness. I long for her embrace more than I hunger for food or thirst for water. I love her so much that I just ache while we are apart. I am an melodramatic mess.”

Eliza grinned. She reached over on her nightstand and grabbed a small box. She handed it to Lena and resettled on the bed, wrapping her arm around her once again.

“What’s this?” Lena asked.

“Your Ahuvati left something for you. Her instructions were to give this to you when I believed you needed it most.”

“How did you know I needed it right at this moment?”

“I heard you and Sam last night, giggling and talking. I knew you were both having a tough time sleeping. I know the baby is keeping Sam awake, but you were restless because you were missing Kara.”

“You know me so well. I’m sorry if we woke you.”

“Don’t be sorry. I love hearing your laughter echoing through the house. It’s when this house feels most like a home when I hear you girls genuinely happy.”

Lena ran a hand over the box and smiled.

“This reminds me of Hanukkah. Kara is such a romantic.”

“She is, but only for you.”

Lena smiled and kissed Eliza’s cheek.

Suddenly Sam and Ruby appeared at the door.

“What’s this? Cuddle time?” Sam asked with a sweet grin.

“You want in on this, fight me,” Lena said to Sam playfully. “Come here turtle!”

Ruby ran into the room and Sam waddled in behind her. Ruby crawled onto the bed and laid next to Lena. Sam sat down on the bed and it took all of them to pull her into the middle where she fell back on all of them awkwardly. They exploded into raucous laughter and hugged each other close. Eliza and Lena grabbed onto Ruby and Sam.

Yael and Lois popped their heads into the room.

“Is this a party, Aunt Eliza?” Yael asked.

Eliza smiled and shook her head.

“God has blessed me with a big, beautiful family, but I think I’m going to need a bigger bed. I am so happy Alex and Kara aren’t here”

Yael and Lois ran in and leapt onto the end of the bed gleefully.

***

When Lena returned to her room, she closed the door and sat down to open the gift and card from Kara.

“Whatever this is, I know it will be special because it is from you, my love.”

She opened the envelope and pulled out the card. She ran her fingers along the first sentence and smiled dreamily.

“I even love your handwriting.”

_Malkati,_

_If you are reading this, Mom has decided that you need a little pick me up. As I sit down to write this, I cannot possibly imagine what it will be like to be away from you for an entire week. Since the moment we confessed our love to each other, each second away from you is so unbearable. Let them call us codependent. I do not care._

Lena let out a little chuckle and smiled.

“Aww, baby. I agree. I don’t care if they think we are codependent. I just cannot wait to hold you. I miss you so much, Kara.”

Lena continued to read.

_I wanted to give you a brief note and a gift to remind you that, from the moment we met, you have changed my life in so many beautiful ways. The moment I laid eyes on you, my heart knew what genuine love and dedication were. It should have occurred to me sooner that my love for you was the greatest love I had ever known, but I suppose I never dared dream someone as wonderful as you could love me._

“You are absurd, and I love you so very much. You are the wonderful one, Kara. I am the Luthor who had to seek redemption. You have always been this beautiful, perfect, shining light for me to hold on to when things got darkest.”

_I was laying here trying to figure out what words would bring you the most peace while we are apart. Close your eyes for me and pretend we are laying in our bed, naked and wrapped in each other’s arms. Imagine you are laying on my chest. Listen carefully and you will hear my heart beating for you and only you, my love._

Lena closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to that beautiful place Kara described. She opened her eyes after a moment and continued to read.

_Now imagine that I am kissing the top of your head and gently stroking your back with my fingers._

“Kara, I sincerely hope you didn’t pass a pornographic note through Mom.”

_Just relax and listen to me whispering in your ear._

_I love you, Lena. I love you more than the sun, the earth, and the stars. I love you more than potstickers, rainy days (granted I love spending them with you), I love you more than chenille blankets and flannel pajamas. I love you more than the beach or defeating a villain._

“Wow, baby. More than potstickers… that’s crazy love. I’ve seen what you can do to a plate full of potstickers.” Lena laughed, but then her heart felt sad with longing again. “I love that you make me laugh the way you do. You were not wrong about your cousin. Yael is hysterical and has had me in stitches since she arrived, but your adorable delivery just warms my heart. I miss your goofy laugh so much.”

_There are not enough words in English, Hebrew or Yiddish to express my love for you, Malkati. All I can do is tell you that are the queen of my heart and my life. I am ecstatic to marry you because I know that I get to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much I worship and adore you. From the moment we met, all I have wanted to do is love and protect you. First, it was from the judgement of National City. Then it was Lex, Edge, Rhea, Lillian, and countless others. All I can tell you is that I will never stop protecting you. I will never stop loving you and being loyal to your heart._

“You have always cared for me in a way I never thought fathomable. When I first arrived in National City, I was afraid that the city would shun and stone me. It terrified me I would never have a close friend. I never imagined in a million years that I would meet someone so protective, so loving of not only my body, but my heart. I am so thankful to you for wanting me to be happy. That means more to me than you will ever know.”

_While we are apart, please know that every breath I take, I am thinking of you. Every bite of food I consume, I am doing to keep myself strong for you. Every hour I sleep, I am dreaming of you, and every second that goes by, I am loving you with my whole heart. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I cannot wait to wake up every morning knowing you are mine. Enjoy this time with Mom, Sam, Lois, and Ruby and let them be your temporary comfort and strength until I have you back in my arms. After that, I will never let you go again. Especially for five entire days! This is madness._

_Enclosed in the box is just a little something to get you through. It is not my wedding present to you. I will give you that on our wedding night. I promise it will be worth waiting for._

“Kara!” Lena said with a chuckle. “Okay, maybe I read that dirtier than she intended.”

_One of your gifts will be in a box and one of your gifts will be me wearing that outfit you like._

Lena could feel her body flush with heated desire. She bit her lip and smiled.

“Nope. I was right. She meant it to be a little dirty,” Lena said with a sly grin. “Oh Kara, I miss you so much I am aching.”

_Just remember that wherever our hearts rest at night, they are one and not a moment will go by when I am not working my way back to you. I love you with all my heart, body, and soul._

_Your humble and thankful servant,_

_Kara_

Lena’s eyes filled with tears again.

“Why can’t I stop blubbering when I’m happy? Oh yeah, she’s perfect.”

Lena opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper. Sitting squarely in the center was Kara’s favorite t-shirt. A brief note sat on top of the shirt.

_I wore this for a week. I know you said you were going to miss my smell. I don’t know exactly what I smell like, but I hope this soft, warm t-shirt that smells like me, makes you feel closer to me. I love you with every breath, Malkati._

Lena pulled the shirt out of the box and pressed it to her face. She knew the shirt very well. It was her favorite of all of Kara’s pajama shirts and Kara’s. It was old, so the cloth was thin and silky soft. She wore it all the time because she said it was her most comfortable shirt. Lena felt honored that Kara would give her the shirt and not wear it during their week apart. She took in a deep breath and all the contentment of Kara’s scent washed over her. She rubbed the shirt against her cheek and suddenly; she felt like she could make it through the next couple of days.

“Wherever you are, my Ahuvati, thank you for your love, your words, and your gift. You are always what gives me strength and you always will be.”

A knock at the door interrupted her reverie.

“Come in,” Lena said, still wiping away happy tears.

The door opened, and Ruby popped her head in.

“Aunt Lena, we are heading to the store soon. We are shopping for your Yichud feast. Mom is going to stay here and take a nap downstairs. Did you want to come with us?”

“Sure Ruby!”

Ruby looked at the t-shirt and letter in Lena’s hand.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a little gift from your Aunt Kara. She knew I would miss her, and she wanted to give me something that would bring me peace.”

“Did it work?”

Lena wrapped an arm around Ruby and kissed her head.

“It did. Your Aunt Kara always knows how to bring a smile to my face.”

“Is that her shirt?”

“It is.”

“That is so romantic.”

“The one thing your Aunt Kara has down is romance.”

“I hope one day to meet someone who loves me half as much as you and Aunt Kara love each other. I am so happy you are getting married and that you will be an official member of the family.”

“I’m pretty excited too,” Lena said with a wink and a smile.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, sweetie.”

“Do you think I’ll be a good older sister?”

Ruby’s turn of topic surprised Lena. Ruby was precocious and rarely went off on tangents. Lena was sure if Ruby was bringing this up, it must have been weighing heavily on her mind.

“I don’t think you’re going to be a ‘good’ older sister. I think you are going to be the BEST older sister. You are going to love her with all your heart. You will teach her everything you know, protect her from bullies, and when the two of you grow up, you’ll be best friends just like Alex and Kara.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. If you take care of her half as good as you take care of all of us, she is going to be one lucky sister.”

“Thank you,” Ruby said giving Lena a big hug.

“Come on kiddo, it is time to shop for a feast.”

***

Kara and Lena sat on the couch in the hotel room watching a romantic comedy and eating popcorn. Clark was fast asleep on the other couch across the room, snoring loudly. Alex leaned over and whispered.

“Poor little guy is all tuckered out.”

Kara had to stifle a laugh.

“He’s not used to this much debauchery. He is used to fighting crime, flying home, and making dinner with Lois every night. This is a lot for him.”

“I still can’t believe the wedding is in two days. You two have come so far.”

“We all have. Look at you. You have had your share of intense relationships, but I knew from day one that you and Sam were soulmates. I knew it in my heart. Now you, Sam and Ruby have the most wonderful connection and your family is growing. It’s crazy how many things can change in just a couple years.”

“If we went back in time to the Maggie and Mon-El days, I don’t think those past versions of ourselves would ever believe we could be this happy.”

“Right? I wish I could go back in time and slap myself silly for not taking a chance and confessing my love to Lena.”

“Kar, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure. Shoot.”

“When did you know you were in love with Lena? Not just the warm and fuzzies, but the inescapable joy and terror of knowing there was absolutely no turning back.”

“When Lena’s ex, Jack Spheer, came to town. She and I were getting closer every day. She was nervous about seeing him and asked for my support. When I saw the two of them together, I was so jealous I wanted to use my heat vision on him. I wanted to fly him into the sun the moment I met him. You should have seen the way I behaved. It was ridiculous and so embarrassing. I crashed their dinner and made a huge scene. Poor Mon-El was so confused.”

“I can’t believe you knew back then.”

“Well, it didn’t really hit home until Jack died. I didn’t kill him, I swear.”

“Sure,” Alex said with a giggle and a playful nod of disbelief.

“It was when I went to see Lena a few days after Jack’s death. We sat on the couch in her office and she was so vulnerable with me. I held her in my arms for the first time, and I just knew. If we had not been talking about Jack’s death and her Luthor darkness, I swear I would have kissed her.”

“And you have loved her ever since. It is just a beautiful Super Luthor love story. You have traveled a long and winding road, but you are finally where you need to be,” Alex said.

“When did you know you loved Sam?”

“When she came to me about losing track of time. I was deeply touched that she chose me to confide in. I realized that the connection between us was so much deeper that I initially thought. It terrified me when I thought she was sick, and I felt helpless.”

“It was a rough time, but I can understand how your feelings could blossom in the darkness. I thought you were going to say the day you met.”

“Oh, trust me, I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen the day I met her, but I was with Maggie so I shut it down hard. I am a little ashamed to admit that when I was taking care of Ruby during those horrible Reign days, I often wondered what it would be like to be with Sam and Ruby as a family.”

“No need to be ashamed, Alex. I am just thrilled that you are finally a family. All our hearts are exactly where they need to be. We have been through a lot, but our lives are more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. Lena will finally be a Danvers and you will have a beautiful baby girl soon.”

“Hey, when are you two going to try for a baby? We need a cousin for our little girl to play with.”

“Why don’t you let us get married first? I swear, you’re worse than Mom.”

“Do you want to have a baby with Lena?”

“More than anything in the world. I love imaging my sweet baby Lena running around. She would be smart and beautiful.”

“How does Lena feel about that?”

“Don’t tell Mom or she will never drop it. Lena and I spoke about it at length when you two shared the joyous news. She longs to be a mother. She wants to show a baby all the love and care she never received. She said she feels more confident having you, Sam and Mom as mentors.”

“We are two very lucky women.”

“We really are.”

Alex and Kara curled up close and finished watching the end of their romantic comedy, knowing no movie could rival their real-life romances.


	6. Day Five Apart - The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and the girls travel to the bridal boutique for Lena's last dress fitting. Clark and Kara take a special trip to the Fortress of Solitude.  
> Yael finally arrives from Israel, and Kara receives a gift from Lena that helps her get through their last night apart. 
> 
> On this fourth night of Hanukkah, I wish you and the ones you love good health, lots of delicious food, and very happy hearts.

There are differing schools of thought when deciding how much to spend on a wedding dress. Some say the dress budget should be modest and the food should take center stage. Others maintain that the dress is the centerpiece of the entire occasion.

Lena never had grand dreams of a fairytale wedding when she was growing up. The concept of marriage had always seemed cold and sharp, like the mahogany staircase in her childhood home. She watched Lionel and Lillian avoid each other, speaking in passive aggressive undertones, and she knew very well that theirs was not a love for the ages.

Still, the moment Kara proposed, flashes of couture wedding dresses, white phalaenopsis orchids, and twinkle lights hung high above an outdoor dancefloor whirled around in her mind.

When Lena and Kara sat down to plan their wedding, Lena knew in her heart that they were soulmates because their planning was effortless. Kara adored the white orchids and her heart melted on the spot when she saw the lighting Lena had in mind. Their hearts and minds were one as they designed their chuppah with the florist, and they agreed instantly on what traditions they should incorporate into their special day. The wording on the Ketubah, the Seven Blessings and their vows to each other came so easily, they wondered how anyone struggled to find a middle ground during their wedding planning. Every moment was wonderful, but when Lena wished she could marry Kara ten times over was when she went to pay for her dress and the shop owner told her that Kara had already paid. Kara knew that Lena had all the money she needed to pay for the dress and everything else for the wedding, but she wanted to be the one to make Lena’s dream of a fairytale wedding come true. She wanted to buy her princess the dress of her dreams.

“Lena, my salary is modest, but I have been saving since the day I proposed. It doesn’t matter to me what we have on our special day as long as you have the dress of your dreams.”

Kara’s words echoed through Lena’s mind as she stood in the dressing room of the most exclusive bridal boutique in Midvale. She smiled and closed her eyes, imaging Kara’s arms slipping around her waist. With the alterations complete, Lena, Eliza, Sam, Ruby, and Lois traveled to the bridal boutique for the last fitting. 

Lena stood in front of the mirror, taking in the image of her perfectly fitted and stunning wedding dress, and her heart ached to be close to Kara. Her words continued to bring Lena peace as she was suddenly overcome with nerves.

Barbara, the cheerful bridal consultant, cleared her throat and smiled. Lena turned around to Barbara and bit her lip.

“What do you think? Do you think they will like it? Do you think _she_ will like it?”

“You look perfect, Lena. Everyone is going to fall apart when they see how beautiful you are. Come on. Let’s go show your family.”

Lena drifted awkwardly toward the bridal boutique showroom, carefully maneuvering around the other brides in the hall. Barbara lifted Lena’s train with delicate care. Butterflies rumbled in Lena’s stomach.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Lena said to Barbara.

“You are one of the most beautiful brides I have ever seen, Lena. There’s no reason to be nervous.”

“What if she doesn’t love it?”

“Do you love it?”

“I may never take it off.”

“Well then, that is all that matters. You look exquisite. Your Kara will be speechless.”

Lena turned the corner and stepped timidly through the doorway.

The moment Lena saw their faces, her heart lifted. She exhaled and the tension in her shoulders released. 

Swollen, tear-filled eyes, mouths agape, hands clasped in awe. Eliza, Sam, Lois, and Ruby let out a collective “Aww” and moved quickly to Lena’s side.

Eliza covered her mouth and shed tears of joy.

“You’re perfect, my love. Simply perfect.”

Barbara helped her step up to the platform and carefully let her train drop. She slipped the veil onto Lena’s head and stood back like Michelangelo after he finished “The David”. Lena’s family all stood back in bewildered awe.

Barbara smoothed the fabric along Lena’s hip and smiled.

“Her dress is part of our exclusive Royal line. Crafted in fully embroidered lace, her dress has a chic, clean silhouette, balanced by botanical embroidery and a plunging neckline. The designer carefully placed angled lace panels to contour her stunning figure. The sleek, fitted silhouette features a plunging v neck and v back, with hand-embroidered floral appliqué throughout the entire gown. The dress is soft and unstructured, with just enough weight from the applique to help the dress drape over her curves. With beading and 3D florals, sheer illusion back panels and a satin waistband, no other dress could rival its beauty or grace. Isn’t she exquisite?”

Eliza stepped up to the platform and enfolded Lena in her arms. She kissed her head and hugged her close, careful not to wrinkle the dress.

“You’re even more beautiful than I imagined, my love. Kara will weep at your beauty.”

Lena let out a deep sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Mom. I was nervous it wouldn’t be perfect.”

“Perfect doesn’t begin to describe this dress. It’s magnificent.”

“Your Ahuvati will be speechless,” Sam said, beaming. “You have truly earned Kara’s nickname for you. You are a queen.”

Ruby stepped forward, cheeks pink and eyes glassy.

“This is the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen. It’s so delicate.”

Lois stepped forward and took Lena’s hand.

“Kara will be a puddle when she sees you.”

“Do you really think she’ll cry?” Lena asked. “She’s usually so pulled together. She’s my tough little rock.”

“I can guarantee Kara will be a blubbering mess when she sees you,” Eliza said, taking Lena’s other hand.

“Well, I guess that’s only fair,” Lena replied.

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked.

Lena gave Ruby her most joyful smile.

“Your Aunt Kara reduces me to a blubbering mess every time I see her. It’s about time I fill her heart with the same joy.”

Sam looked up at Lena and wiped a tear from her eye.

“Too late. Whether you’re wearing a wedding dress or your National City sweatshirt, Kara always looks at you like it’s the very first time she’s seen you. Your love is so beautiful.”

Lena held onto Eliza, and her eyes filled with tears.

“How did I get so lucky?”

***

The sound of hard-packed snow crunched beneath Kara’s boots as she and Clark approached the Fortress.

The icy crystalline structure of the Fortress of Solitude had changed little since her last trip to their Kryptonian sanctuary.

“I hope Alex didn’t mind me kidnapping you for a bit,” Clark said with a smile. A chilly breeze blew through the fortress and whipped their capes around dramatically.

“Not at all. She felt like she was monopolizing my time. I’m hoping she sneaks in a call to Sam while we’re gone. I never wanted to keep them from talking. It must be so painful being apart with Sam so pregnant.”

“Alex feels the same way I do. We want to support you and Lena as much as possible, and this is one way we can show you two how much we love you. Sam and Alex agree, just as Lois and I do.”

Kara rested a hand on Clark’s shoulder and grinned.

“You know Kal-El, you really are all heart. Thank you for spending this week with me and thank you for helping me get through the pain of being away from Lena. It has been so hard being away from her.”

“We’re family. I’ll always be here for you. So will Lois. You know, it’s funny. I just noticed that every time you say Lena’s name, you grin. I think you’re the one who is all heart.”

Kara blushed and punched Clark’s shoulder playfully.

“So, what brings us to the Fortress?”

“I just wanted to take a minute and tell you how proud I am of you. I know that sounds crazy considering they sent you here to take care of me.”

“Things went a little haywire, didn’t they?”

“But it has been a pleasure to watch you grow into a beautiful young woman, the most amazing Superhero you can be, and I am exceptionally blessed to watch you become a wife. I remember when you landed, and I dropped you off with Eliza and Jeremiah. I worried that acclimating to this world and the people would be difficult, especially since you had more memories of Krypton, but you have thrived. At the risk of sounding downright fatherly, you make me so proud.”

“Aww, Dad,” Kara said, jabbing Clark in the ribs. “You’re such a softie, Kal.”

“Go ahead and make fun of me. I don’t care.”

Clark wrapped an arm around Kara and pulled her in for a distinctly dad-like side hug.

“No, really, you’re extremely sweet, Kal. Lena and I appreciate your fatherly vibes. Mom does an amazing job of filling the parental role, but you really have been a great role model and support throughout my life.”

“I’m glad I’ve been able to help you. How is Lena feeling about your Supergirl life? Is she supportive? I know you had some issues at the beginning.”

“It was hard for her at first. You probably know what it is like to run off at a moment's notice. I have ruined so many dates flying off to save people in trouble. For a while there she was jealous of National City, but she so amazing. She learned that there is a balance, and she knows that no matter what, she is the most important person in my life. Your advice was great. When we sat down and had a long talk, she understood where I was coming from and now, she is my number one supporter. When I must fly off, she puts my plate in the oven to stay warm, sets out my pajamas and always greets me like it's our first kiss. I am so lucky, Kal.”

“You really are. It took a long time for Lois to get there, and even then, she never lays out my pajamas. You’ve got yourself a keeper there.”

“Who would have thought? A Super and a Luthor.”

“Ha! I know. Can you imagine if Lex and I were in love?”

Kara and Clark both shook their heads in horror.

“Yikes,” Kara said with gritted teeth.

“Well, I also wanted to bring you here because I have a present for you. Lois and I bought you and Lena something off your registry, but I wanted to give you something special, one Super to another.”

Clark walked behind a large freestanding crystal. When he returned, he presented Kara with a heavy stone slab etched with words in Kryptonese.

“What’s this?”

“Do you remember your Kryptonese?”

“Of course.”

Kara ran her hand along each line, reading.

“Your love is timeless. No two souls have seen more trials, but your love and commitment to each other will endure through eternity. May you two always share a combined heart and the same pillow. You are both of the House of El now. Love Kal-El.

“This is so beautiful, Kal. What is this stone?”

“Don’t you recognize it?”

“No.”

“It’s part of the cornerstone of Kandor. I set it aside when we recovered the pieces of Kandor from the bottle. I etched the words with my heat vision. Now the two of you will always have a piece of Krypton.”

Kara’s eyes brightened, and she stood agape.

“This is unbelievable, Kal. Seriously.”

“I never thought I would find another couple as crazy in love as me and Lois, but you and Lena give us a run for our money. I just wanted to tell you, daughter of Krypton, that you have made me and all of your people immensely proud.”

Kara set the stone down on the platform and hugged her cousin. Clark wrapped his arms around Kara and held on. Kara pulled back and grinned.

“You’re the best, Kal. If you want to skip the bar crawl tonight, it’s totally okay. Alex is talking tequila shots. It could be messy.”

“Not a chance. Why do you think I’ve been sleeping all week? This is your last night as a single woman. We’re doing it up right. Lois told me it’s my job to make sure you let loose and have a great time. I won’t let you down!”

“Okay, party animal. Let’s head back and find Alex. Only one more night until I have Lena back in my arms and you have Lois back in yours.”

***

“Yael!” Alex squealed when she opened the door.

“Alex!” Yael said, wrapping her arms around her cousin.

Kara and Clark moved to the door to greet Yael.

“Alex, stop hogging Ya,” Kara said with a chuckle.

Alex let go, and Yael ran to Kara quickly. Kara embraced her with all the love in her heart.

“How are you cousin?” Yael asked.

“Ready to get married! I miss Lena so much I can’t think straight.”

“Well, come and tell me everything. I need to hear all about the woman who stole away my dear Kara’s heart.”

Yael took Kara’s hand, and they walked to the couch. Yael broke off to greet Clark.

“How are you, Clark? I swear you are more handsome every time I see you.”

“Really? I thought I looked a little gray. Alex has been having me drink a lot of whiskey this week.”

“Ha! Alex always causing trouble. Nothing new there,” Yael said.

The four cousins sat down on the couch.

“Do you want something to drink, Ya?” Alex asked.

“I’d love some water. It was such a long flight.”

Alex walked to the mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for Yael.

“Did you come directly from the airport?” Kara asked.

“I stopped at your mom’s place and dropped off my luggage, but they were all out. I figured I would come over here and catch up with my favorite cousins. Your mom left a note and said that they were heading to the dress shop and the spa. It sounds like everything is ready for your big day tomorrow.”

“I feel like my heart is going to explode. I’m so excited,” Kara said.

“Are you nervous?”

“Nervous about marrying my soulmate? Not even a little. The only feeling I have is excitement. I just miss her so much.”

“I am sure she misses you too.”

Yael reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope.

“What’s that?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know, but it has your name on it and your mom asked me to give it to you.”

Yael gave Kara a wink.

Kara went to grab the envelope, and Yael pulled it away at the last minute. Kara smiled and leaped forward to snatch it away from her mischievous cousin. Alex grabbed the envelope and ran around the back of the couch. Kara used her super speed and snatched the envelope out of Alex’s hand.

“Clark, grab the envelope and use your super speed,” Alex yelled.

Clark shook his head and smiled.

“If that’s what I think it is, I wouldn’t dare stand in the way of Kara reading it. When it comes to Lena, even I’m not strong enough to stand in her way.”

They all laughed hysterically.

Kara kissed the envelope and pressed it to her heart.

They all returned to their seats and huddled together.

“So, how was your flight, Ya?” Kara asked, running her hand along the top of the envelope.

“Oh, come on. You know you want to read the letter. Read it. I can catch up with Alex and Clark.”

“No. It’s okay. I can wait.”

“If you say so. My flight was long, but it was totally worth it to see you get married.”

Yael grabbed Kara’s hand and grinned.

“Thank you so much for being here. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“So, I know the basics about Lena but tell me more. Tell me how you’re feeling.”

“I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. When I think about spending the rest of my life with that beautiful, brilliant, passionate woman, it’s almost too much joy for my heart to bear. When I hear her heartbeat, even from this far away, I know what real peace is.”

“You can hear her heartbeat from here?”

“I can. Especially when she’s excited, which I can tell you she is extremely excited right now. I listen for her heartbeat and I know she is safe.”

“I do the same thing with Lois. I can always rest easy if I hear her heart beating.”

“Oh, you two are so sweet,” Yael said.

“I guess you and I will have to settle for using our ears, Ya,” Alex said. “These two are so cheesy, but you have to love them. Big Super-saps.”

“Well, Kara, I can’t wait to meet your Lena. She must be quite the woman to have stolen your heart.”

“I love her so much. I don’t think words could describe how I feel. She’s perfect.”

Yael wrapped her arms around Kara and hugged her close.

“With a love like yours, this wedding is going to be perfect. Rabbi Rosen sent me the schedule for the day of. I see you went with all the traditions you wanted. How did Lena feel about all the old school traditions? It’s a bit of a hodgepodge.”

“She loves them all. Really, she loves me with all her heart and would do anything to make me happy.”

“I really love this Lena of yours.”

“Me too, Ya. Wait until you meet her. She’s my world, my past, my present, and my future.”

“Listen, I’m going to get out of your hair. I’ll head back to the house and take a nap before the ladies come back. I need to be well rested for your big day tomorrow. You tell these two to give you some peace while you read your note.”

“We are her Shomer and Shomeret. Of course, we will do everything we can to ensure her comfort and happiness,” Alex said with an angelic smile.

Alex reached over and tried to take the letter. Kara slapped her hand away and grinned.

“I might need some backup. Alex is trouble.”

“What’s new?” Yael asked with a hearty chuckle.

***

“Oh, my God. That was amazing,” Eliza said as they all piled onto the couch. Wedding dress shopping and a spa day. It doesn’t get better than that. Thank you so much, Lena.”

“No, thank you. Thank you all. I’m glad I could do something to thank you for your love and support. Were you okay, Sam?”

“Better than okay. The pregnancy massage and bath were amazing. They pampered me so much I fell asleep two or three times.”

“Me too,” Alex said.

“How about you, Ruby? What did you think of your first spa experience?” Lena asked.

“It was amazing!”

Sam wrapped her arms around Ruby and kissed her head.

“Well, now that Auntie Lena has introduced you to the spa life, we will have to make this a regular thing,” Sam said.

Suddenly a noise startled them. Someone moved around upstairs. Yael walked down the staircase and Eliza lit up.

“Yael, my beautiful niece. Come here. When did you get in?”

Yael ran down the stairs and threw her arms around Eliza. Eliza kissed her head.

“Hi everyone. I got in a few hours ago, but I stopped off to see Kara, Alex, and Clark. I got back here about an hour ago and I’ve just been resting.”

“We are so thrilled to have you here, sweetie.”

Eliza let go and stepped back. Lena and Ruby stood up. Sam stayed seated.

“Yael, this is Kara’s beautiful bride-to-be, Lena Luthor. Soon to be Lena Danvers. Lena, this is the girl’s cousin, Yael.”

Lena stared at Yael in awe. She was stunning. Her long honey brown hair, light brown eyes and perfect tan complexion were almost modelesque.

“My God, you’re stunning,” Lena said with a smile.

Yael enveloped Lena in a warm embrace.

“I know what you were thinking when you heard I was a Rabbi. You worried I was going to look like crazy old Rabbi Adelman? I think we have the same mole. He is a looker. But seriously, am I prettier than Kara? Tell me I am,” Yael said, giving Lena a little poke.

Lena chuckled heartily and hugged Yael.

“Kara was right. You are funny.”

“Lies. It’s all lies. Alex is the comedian in this family,” Yael said.

Everyone was silent for a beat, and then they all exploded into raucous laughter.

“She’s the love of my life, my beautiful wife, and the mother of my children, but even I know that isn’t true, Ya,” Sam said stretching her arms out to Yael.

“Sam, it’s so wonderful to see you. You’re glowing! Look at you.”

Yael rubbed Lena’s back warmly and moved to the couch to greet Sam and Ruby. She sat down next to Sam and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sam grabbed her hand and pressed it to her belly.

“I’m not glowing. I’m a gigantic, water-logged baby carrying monster right now,” Sam said, shaking her head. Sorry I didn’t stand up. That’s my thing now. I just sit down and get stuck wherever I am.”

“You’re gorgeous and your baby is going to be the most beautiful baby born in the world. Oh! I felt her kick. She’s Alex’s little girl alright.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying. She’s probably going to come out of the womb in black cargo pants,” Lena said with a giggle.

Yael roared with laughter.

“Kara was wrong. You’re the funny one, Lena.”

“So, how are they doing? How is my nervous wife?” Sam asked.

“They’re all doing very well. Kara misses Lena so much she is ready to explode, and Clark and Alex aren’t far behind her. I saw the note from you, Aunt Eliza. I gave Kara the envelope.”

Lena smiled sweetly and pressed a hand to her heart.

“Thank you so much. I know she probably needs a little something to get her through this last night. Did she like the letter?”

“I left her to read it on her own, so I’m not sure, but she lit up when she saw the envelope. I think you gave her exactly what she needed.”

“She sent me a letter that really helped me. I thought my poor love could use something to hold on to.”

“Good instincts, Lena. You know, it is such a pleasure to meet you. You are sweeter and more beautiful than any of these yahoos described. You and Kara are perfect for each other.”

Lena blushed and looked down at the ground.

“You are too kind. Really. I don’t think anyone has ever described a Luthor as ‘sweet and beautiful’.”

“You started it with that whole ‘stunning’ comment. But seriously, you make my cousin so happy. I am thrilled to be here to celebrate your love.”

“And we’re thrilled you’re here and you’re reading one of the Seven Blessings.”

“I’m happy to do it. Your wedding is going to be spectacular.”

“I hope so. All I want to do is get to the Yichud. I miss her so much.”

Eliza wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulders and grinned.

“It will be well worth the wait. I promise.”

***

Kara stood on the balcony and opened the envelope from Lena while Alex and Clark prepared for their night on the town.

She pulled the paper from the envelope and found a picture of Lena inside. It was one of Kara’s favorite pictures, even though Lena hated it. She had a silly expression on her face, and it was just a natural, candid moment that really captured the essence of Lena’s playful side. Kara kissed the picture and unfolded the letter.

_My dearest, most beautiful, Ahuvati,_

_Thank you so much for your letter and your shirt. You have no idea how much comfort your gift brought me, and of course Mom knew the exact right time to give it to me. I still can’t believe we have been apart this long. I’m sure Sam and Alex would say we were being overdramatic, but it’s been excruciating not waking up in your arms or falling asleep listening to your heartbeat._

_The thing that has helped me persist through all of this is imagining us walking down the aisle, away from the Chuppah and knowing I am your wife and you are mine. There will be no greater feeling in the world than being yours and showing you just how much you mean to me. You are my life, my soul, and my heart, and I can’t wait to stand up in front of all our friends and family and declare my undying love for you, my beautiful hero._

_Tonight, you are no doubt going to party with Alex and Clark. I want you to know that no matter where we are in this world. I am with you, making sure that Alex doesn’t get you into trouble._ 😊 _Just kidding._

_Seriously, Kara, this week without you has shown me something I have always known was true. You are my life and my world, and I am so thankful that I get to marry the love of my life and my best friend._

_As you fall asleep tonight, just close your eyes and imagine that our bodies are entwined, and we never have to leave each other’s side again. I swear, even a long workday feels like torture when I’m away from you._

_One more night, my love. One more night and we finally get to be together for the rest of our lives. I get to join your family and we will be one, not that I need a piece of paper to tell me that. We have been one since the day we met in my office. Through all the struggles we may have had, one thing was always true, you are the love of my life and beyond._

_Tonight, at some point, look up at the moon and know that I am looking up at the moon too. Let it connect us until we are together again, my love._

_Only a few more hours and I will kiss you until we both pass out. Even the Hora won’t wake us from our happy slumber._

_I love you more than life itself, Ahuvati._

_Yours devotedly,_

_Lena_


End file.
